Green Adventures 2
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Shortly after the events of Green Advance 1 to 2, Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman are at it again! And this time they plan to use their grandfather Gerald Robotnik's ultimate creation Project Shadow to rule the world. What is Project Shadow? Is Sonic truly guilty of thief and for destroying the reformed Silver Sonic II? Also learn of Nazo's connection to the lost Colony Ark?
1. Adventure 1

Green Adventures 2

Prologue

Central City, Capital of the United Federation 20:21 hours

Green the Hedgehog had many thoughts going through his head as he looked at his old friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. (I never wanted anything like this to ever happen in my life, especially here in front of so many people and with my friends watching this all over) Green thought to himself as he quickly moved his eyes one at a time. Chris Thorndyke, her grandfather Dr. Chuck Thorndyke, Tails and others were watching as Green had Sonic cornered. (Never in my life did I ever expect I'd have to hold one of my friends at gun point, for a crime that I know he didn't do because its not in his nature. I especially never expected that friend to be a childhood friend, and I surely never saw it coming that said friend would be Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of our world planet Mobius. Granted my gun is actually a laser set to stun, but I never expected it to come to this, I know all to well that Sonic is being used in a cover up... But I can't fit the pieces together on who or what he's being used in the cover up. But if I'm to figure out who or what is behind this he has to give in) Green thought to himself.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! This is your last chance to surrender peacefully, before we take you by force!" Green shouted to Sonic. (Man... How did all this go so wrong...) Green thought to himself as he remembered things he was up to before this mess happened.

Of course if we are to truly and fully understand what's going on, we'll need to take a look back at several events that happened to several people. Events that led to this truly unexpected moment!

Chapter 1

What is Project Shadow?

A few days ago

The White House

President Bush was busy signing many documents, even though it had been a good month now since the trouble in Station Square. There was still much work to be done, ever since Perfect Chaos devastated the city the United Federation had been taking more precautions to keep their borders safe from the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire forces. It was concerning that no one had seen Robo-Robotnik mk II for such a long time, and it was only a matter of hours if not days before Dr. Oliver Eggman launched his next scheme.

Among the documents that the president had to sign was papers allowing G.U.N to use more advanced machines, they had recently found some older robot designs that were sound for defense purposes. Sam Speed was recently hired to be the driver for the President of the United Federation and President George, and he felt honored to be given such an important job.

The Thorndykes had to move to Central City for two months on account of the kidnappings that Dr. Oliver Eggman recently did, Agent Stewart would follow them while under the cover he had to take a leave from the school. Green knew Agent Stewart all to well, and he knew it was good Chris had someone to keep her and her family safe while he was gone.

In Station Square, Dr. Li-Valentine and Nate Morgan were making sure Silver Sonic II was doing alright.

At Area 99 G.U.N scientists were busy, they had just finished the first of the new line of robots "these new robots are superior to Dr. Eggman's robots in every way." one of the scientist said, however little did they know that Dr. Oliver Eggman was able to get a small spider like spy robot into the labs, all the robot could do was send him secure footage and audio of whatever was going on, it wasn't able to do much anything else.

Egg Pyramid right now

"That's impossible! Them saying their machines are better than mine, is implying that they are smarter than me!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled.

"But clearly they are making progress doctor." Decoe said.

"If it is true, then we will be in big trouble!" Bocoe said with concern in his voice.

"Hmm... Using my latest hacking programs, I can easily hack into G.U.N's systems and figure out what their up too." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I trust that it was thanks to snatching up all those satellites from months ago that you made this program?" Decoe asked.

"But of course, after all security codes just don't give themselves away. Those guys should've been smart enough to change every single code dozens of times, just one reset won't help them once I'm in their network." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he hacked into the G.U.N network, while explaining his plan to Decoe. "We're in." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a serious look on his face, he began to look through the database of G.U.N and he found all of the designs "no! No! It can't be! I know these designs...but...these are old!...How could they have possibly found them so quickly?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he found a photo of the creator of the robot designs.

As the doctor looked into the information, he knew all to well what it was but triple checked it over and over making sure he wasn't missing any information or seeing things, "Dr. Eggman." Decoe said.

"Is something the matter?" Bocoe said with concern for the doctor.

"This picture...and all this data...its about the work the greatest scientific genius who ever lived, and now I know for a fact I was born in the United Federation. That man you see on the computer in the database, is Prof. Gerald Robotnik." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Gerald Robotnik!" Decoe said with some disbelief.

"Isn't that your grandfather you talked about?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes Bocoe...he worked for G.U.N long ago, and made so many things. But...what are his security robot designs doing in a recent G.U.N facility..." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained while he was trying to figure things out.

"If you input a password you'll get full access to the G.U.N archives." Decoe said.

"Good eye Decoe, now let's try something..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he began to try multiple passwords, after many failed attempts he yelled "oh for Pete's sake what could the password be!" but as he was starting to calm down, he remembered his dear and sweet late cousin. The person who's death and wish for a peaceful world was most of the reason behind Dr. Oliver Eggman's motives for taking over the world, "Maria! It's got to be Maria!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he quickly input the password and got total access to the archives.

Just then at the G.U.N HQ, the security alarms went off "what's going on!" one of the CO's yelled.

"Its a hacker sir! He used an unknown password to break into one of our top secret files, that nobody has looked at for years!" one of the tech officers yelled out.

"What?! Stop him!" the CO ordered as G.U.N began to use anti-virus programs among other programs to try and stop Dr. Oliver Eggman from hacking.

"Oh no! Their on to us." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe. As his computer monitor showed his hacker program which was modeled after him from a couple years ago with the Dr. Robotnik Genesis look, the other programs used by G.U.N appeared as police officers on the monitor.

"Copying file now!" Decoe said as he got at a computer console and began hacking with the doctor, he had a serious look on his robotic face as he hacked.

"And deleting original program as soon as copy is complete!" Bocoe said with a serious look on his robotic face as he hacked as well.

Back at G.U.N HQ, the teams tried everything to stop Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe. They may have stopped the doctor if he didn't have any help "copy is complete now!" Decoe said.

"Deletion of original file in three, two, one! We did it!" Bocoe said with excitement.

"Whoa...hacking is so hard, now let's look at that file." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked up the new file in his database. "Oh my goodness! This is my grandfather's dairy!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock.

He activated an old entry that was among the most recent of the entries "I've done it! My greatest design is now complete! The ultimate creature Shadow! My enemies think they have defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question, now it sleeps but one day it will be reawaken. Shadow will bring total destruction!" the entry ended.

"Hehe, I shall awaken Shadow for you grandfather. Than nothing will stop me from taking over the world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Meanwhile at an abandoned lab somewhere in the United Federation

"Interesting, this Shadow creature seems like it will be the ideal tool to bring revenge on my enemies. I shall use Shadow to destroy that traitor Silver Sonic II and take down all my other enemies." Robo-Robotnik mk II said to himself as he grinned evilly while looking over the same information that Dr. Oliver Eggman had earlier, but unlike Dr. Oliver Eggman. Robo-Robotnik mk II merely went into the abandoned lab's database.

Central City a couple minutes later

"We need your help Rouge." The President of the United Federation said to Rouge.

"Now we don't know much about Project Shadow. Other than the name, there was a file but it was impossible for us to read the data" President Bush of the United States said, the two presidents were in a private limo along with Bush's third assistant. Christina Cooper the secretary of Bush, and G.U.N agents Topaz and Rouge the Bat.

"And why's that?" Rouge casually asked The President of the UF.

"It was password protected, unfortunately the password was made by the same man who made the file fifty years ago. And he never told it to anyone." The President of the UF explained.

"But...someone did figure out the password, and stole the file from the database" Rouge said.

"Not only did they download the file from our system, but when they completed the download they deleted the original from the database." Christina Cooper explained.

"That sounds like something Dr. Eggman would do." Rouge said.

"I feared that could be a possibility, and since we don't know which doctor it could've been...we're in trouble to say the lease." The President of the UF said.

"What's our mission sir, do you want us to check out Project Shadow for you?" Agent Topaz asked.

"No we already have an agent assigned to that duty." Bush's third assistant said.

"We want you, to figure out what Dr. Eggman is up to with Project Shadow and why he's so interested in it. You two will need to split up, since we don't know which of the doctors using the name Eggman is behind it." The President of the UF said.

"And what about Agent Green?" Rouge asked.

"Well...given the fact we all know Green is really the being Nazo, at least when he uses Chaos Control. We have him conducting his own private investigation into the matter off the grid, Commander Abraham Tower has personal interest in Project Shadow when he learned it was what was deleted from the database." President Bush explained.

"There's also another project that he'll be looking into." The President of the UF said.

Christina Cooper then pushed a button to make a call to the driver of the limo, "you can pull over here to let the President's passengers out." she said.

"Sorry miss but I'm going to wait to safely park first, I'm sure the President wouldn't want me to break the law." the driver who was none other than Sam Speed said with a grin on his face.

Rouge and Topaz were then dropped off as soon as he safely parked, meanwhile Chris was having a hard time trying to fit in at Central City. As for Agent Stewart, he got a new job as part of his under cover mission to investigate Project Shadow on the grid, but he wasn't the only person from Station Square who was now in Central City. Scarlet Garcia was transferred to the news station of Central City, she was praised for her work she had done especially in recent years concerning Green the Hedgehog and the Perfect Chaos attack.

Agent Stewart was now a news director in his undercover mission, he used the name Franklin as an alias in his mission. Part of his mission required her help because she had connections to Project Shadow in a way, later when Stewart was interviewing Scarlet Garcia. He brought up the old story on Project Shadow that was originally being looked into by the journalist who was Scarlet's late father. She didn't want to really look into the true story about Project Shadow because it was to painful for her, her family suffered in the past because the fact her father tried to look into that story.

But Franklin aka Stewart said the reason he wanted her help to look into the matter, was because she had the guts and courage for it, he was sure of it he also promised he'd risk his life every step of the way to protect Scarlet Garcia and make sure the true story is heard. And he made the point clear by saying that the people have the right to know what truly happened fifty years ago, and that surely Scarlet's father would want the same thing. After thinking it over, she eventually decided to help Franklin look into the story, for her father's sake and if a news director was willing to risk his life for her life then surely...she had to do it now because there would never be another time.

Meanwhile Agent Rouge decided to look for the Master Emerald hidden in the Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island, but as soon as she found the Master Emerald. A familiar face piloting an Egg Mobile, was carrying away the Master Emerald, it was Neo Dr. Eggman the Robo-Robotnik mk II and he was being chased by Knuckles and Team Chaotix. The doctor was about to make a run for it, but Rouge came in and kicked at the Egg Mobile trying to claim the Master Emerald for herself.

Knuckles could tell with how confusing things were, that he had no choice but to break the Master Emerald into pieces. Using a method only the Brotherhood of Guardians knew about "how could you do such a thing!" Rouge shouted in anger at Knuckles.

"Relax...I only did that so the Master Emerald can be recovered safely." Knuckles said.

"Hmph! You ruined my plans." Rouge said.

"I'd better look for those shards." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he flew off.

"I've got my work cut out for me too." Rouge said.

"Wait who are you?" Mighty asked.

"I am Rouge the Bat! And all the world's gems are mine to keep!" Rouge said as she flew off.

"Who was that broad?" Vector asked, Julie-Su slapped Vector when he said that "what was that for Su!?" he said sharply.

"Its not nice to call a lady that, even if she is a creep like that bat." Julie-Su said.

"Guy's I'm going after the shards of the Master Emerald, you keep Angel Island safe until I return." Knuckles said as he began his search for Master Emerald shards.

Late at night on Prison Island

alarms went off everywhere on the island, it was invaded by Dr. Oliver Eggman who was piloting his new Egg Walker designed merely as an Egg Mobile on two legs "ahaha this is more fun than hacking!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We are ready to go with you doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe said in their Egg Walker units.

"These robots won't stand a chance against us!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin and laugh "now...where exactly did my grandfather hide Project Shadow on this island?" the doctor said as he moved his Egg Walker forward with Decoe and Bocoe following close behind.

Meanwhile

"Yes?" Christina Cooper said as she got a phone call while in the limo with President Bush, "what! I've got to go!" she said to the G.U.N agent who called her "Dr. Eggman is attacking Prison Island!" she explained.

Back on Prison Island right now!

By the time G.U.N had sent orders for the heavy guns to come in, Dr. Oliver Eggman along with Decoe and Bocoe were at the bottom of Prison Island. They found the capsule that the creature known as Shadow was sleeping in "is that Project Shadow?" Decoe asked, the capsule was an old cryo freeze model and was fogged on the inside and out so they couldn't see what was inside.

"I'm not sure, the data said that this capsule holds the Shadow creature." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he got out of his Egg Walker, "but its time to wake it up, first I enter a fake user ID. And then we input the password M, A, R, I, A. Maria." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was pushing a few buttons on the computer consul of the machine with a serious look on his face. "Now I just give it some juice with this Chaos Emerald and we're all set." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he put the the White Chaos Emerald he recently found after Nazo last showed up, into the Chaos Emerald chamber meant for it, then the machine fired up and turned on.

It steamed and hissed as it activated the sequence needed to wake up Project Shadow, as the capsule opened up Dr. Oliver Eggman said upon seeing the creature "no! You? It can't be!" and Dr. Oliver Eggman as well as Decoe and Bocoe felt mixed emotions, and feelings as they saw the creature come out of its capsule.

Project Shadow has awakened, who and what is it though? Find out next time as we continue to go on!


	2. Adventure 2

Chapter 2

Project Shadow Unleashed

Knuckles was busy finding three shards of the Master Emerald earlier today in Wild Canyon, right now Dr. Oliver Eggman has awaken Project Shadow.

"Sonic?! Is that you?! Is this some kind of joke!? "Dr. Oliver Eggman said in anger and confusion as he saw a Mobian hedgehog come out of the cryo tube. "Wait...you're not Sonic! Who are you?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik, for releasing me I shall serve you." Shadow said as he kneeled before Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Oh my!" Decoe said.

"Who would've thought your grandfather made a hedgehog as his ultimate creation." Bocoe said.

"So this is what my grandfather made...hmm..." Dr. Oliver Eggman used his glasses to scan Shadow in order to keep records of him, he then said "can you get us out of the Iron Gate level of this facility?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"But of course...though first I shall show you my power." Shadow said as he saw a G.U.N B-3x Hot Shot.

"This is Hot Shot to command, beggining mission to capture the suspects...one of them resembles Sonic the Hedgehog." Hot Shot said, it was piloted by a robot.

Shadow fought fast against Hot Shot, the robot piloted walker didn't stand a chance against Shadow as he used every power Sonic used and then some. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as he took Dr. Oliver Eggman's Chaos Emerald, he then used its power in order to reconnect to the Chaos Force.

"What power." Decoe said.

"Did he use a Chaos Spear with one Chaos Emerald?" Bocoe asked.

"Such power...truly you are powerful Shadow. I'm convinced of your power now, I shall escape with Decoe and Bocoe while you make your own escape and go get me two Chaos Emeralds, one from Central City and another in Station Square. If you truly are powerful you can follow this tracker to my base." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he tossed to Shadow a walky talky with a map on it.

"I shall not fail you Dr. Eggman." Shadow said as he dashed off for his own escape.

Meanwhile at G.U.N HQ.

"Its nice being able to relax a little after everything I went through as Nazo not to long ago." Green said to Nicolas.

"Indeed." his A.I friend said.

Just then the red alert went off, G.U.N went on red alert because Dr. Oliver Eggman escaped from Prison Island and he unleashed Project Shadow into the streets. "What do we need to do sir?" Green said to Commander Abraham Tower as he saw his CO. step into the command room.

"Green I'm sending you and Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 to capture the fugitive, he's currently at the Radical Highway of Central City and we have reason to believe its Sonic the Hedgehog." Commander Abraham Tower said.

"Seriously? You think its Sonic who's behind this?" Green asked.

"From the fast blur of images we got of footage we have reason to believe Sonic is the thief, you must capture him alive." the Commander said.

"Sure thing sir." Green said as he took off.

And so Green and Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 took off for the Radical Highway, they were trying their best to try and corner the fugitive but he outran them and destroyed all the G.U.N robots and automatic jets that got in his way. It seemed like Sonic was the only one capable of doing the kind of destruction that happened.

"The fugitive stole the Green Chaos Emerald and is heading for Station Square." Nicolas said over the radio to Green and Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2.

"Roger that buddy." Green said as he headed for the city while Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2, was ordered by someone else in G.U.N to find Sonic and capture him even though there wasn't any full proof Sonic was the thief.

On the news reports, the news was claiming that Sonic was more than likely the thief behind the things going on. And the reports would only continue to make people believe it was Sonic, soon people would have their faith and beliefs in Sonic shaken to the core by what would happen in Station Square. The Thorndyke family and their friends however don't believe that Sonic is behind this, his true friends felt the same.

Later at Station Square in Casinopolis

People screamed loudly as a black blur broke in and stole Purple Chaos Emerald, "can someone provide me with a real challandge to my strength?" Shadow said as he walked out of the ruined building.

"Hey dude! You put that Chaos Emerald back where it belongs before I make you!" a robotic Sonic like voice said.

"What are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am Silver Sonic II, I'm the defender of Station Square and I'm going to kick your butt if you don't give the Chaos Emerald back." Silver Sonic II said as he scratched his nose.

"Silver Sonic II? I guess you're number two in a series of robots, I wonder if you're named after anyone?" Shadow said.

"Only the best hero in all of Mobius." Silver Sonic II said.

"Clearly you're a weapon meant for fighting and war, a living weapon like me, let's see who the superior weapon is." Shadow said with a smile as he glared at Silver Sonic II.

"Bring it on, I'm losing memory bites standing here." Silver Sonic II said in a sarcastic manner as he and Shadow charged at each other.

Silver Sonic II was impressed with how this Shadow was able to dodge his attacks, Silver Sonic II was fast and used his finger guns to try and stun Shadow and tried using Spin Jumps, Sonic Spins and Spin Dashes. But try as he might he simply wasn't fast enough to hit Shadow, Shadow had Rings on him and was just barely hit by a bullet which made him drop a Ring.

"Good one...now its my turn." Shadow said with an evil grin on his face, he then got a serious look as he used his Chaos powers and his superior speed to beat up Silver Sonic II.

Silver Sonic II was given many Rings before he was finished by Dr. Oliver Eggman, so he could take many hits, he tried to slash and kick at Shadow but Shadow was better and faster. Shadow hit the robot in the back with a couple kicks, he then began punching Silver Sonic II in the chest at hyper speeds that were breaking up the robot little by little with each hit. Silver Sonic II was kicked to the side and then Shadow teleported next to him and kicked him again, Shadow continued to do this until he sent Silver Sonic II flying into the sky.

"You're stronger than Sonic...how?!" Silver Sonic II said in shock.

"I know not of this Sonic, but I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog...now its time you die robot." Shadow said as he teleported in front of Silver Sonic II and used his special shoes too float in the air. If you're wondering Shadow is a black Mobian hedgehog with red stripes on his fur, he stood 3 foot 3, has red eyes. Has peach skin that's dark next to Sonic's skin color, he was wearing White gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings and had special Hover Shoes.

"Don't do it!" Silver Sonic II said as he knew what Shadow was going to do now.

"Chaos...Spear!" Shadow shouted as he charged up a Chaos Spear and used it to finish off Silver Sonic II, the robot was now in pieces and completely destroyed with only a pile of wreckage on the ground remaining of him. "If this is the best this world has to offer me, then it'll be easy to get Eggman to do what Gerald wanted me to do." Shadow said as he had flashbacks of memory from his past which included Maria Robotnik. "Maria...I promise you revenge!" Shadow said as he left Station Square, he wanted to look for more Chaos Emeralds.

Dr. Oliver Eggman got to the Sand Ocean where his Egg Pyramid base was located while this went on, it was troublesome since G.U.N sent scouts to the area, but they were all robots that were easily destroyed.

Sometime later that night

Detictive J.J Moto had been investigating who stole the Chaos Emeralds recently and who destroyed Silver Sonic II, all evidence he could gather suggested it was Sonic. He gave Silver Sonic II's remains to Green who took them back to his G.U.N workshop so he and Nicolas could try and at least learn from Silver Sonic II who destroyed him, and who was really behind this.

While Green was taking care of Silver Sonic II, Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 were busy fighting Sonic. As time went by Green was able to get Silver Sonic II's audio recivers and speakers to work again "Silver Sonic II, can you hear me?" Green asked.

"Yes..." the damaged robot said.

"Who destroyed you? Was it Sonic?" Green asked.

"Not Sonic...Sh...Sh...Sha...Shadow..." Silver Sonic II's circuits blew and he went offline.

"Silver Sonic II!" Green said.

"It wasn't Sonic...but what's Shadow?" Nicolas said.

"Hmm...we need to find Sonic and fast before anything else happens." Green said.

"You'd better take some extra gadgets if you want to get him." Nicolas said.

"Good idea buddy, its time to try some of the new stuff I got from central." Green said as he put on a Flame Ring, Light Speed Shoes, Magic Gloves and a Bounce Bracelet.

"These items will surely help you, and if you lose these pairs there are two more sets ready. The first replacement set is here and the second is scattered around the place." Nicolas said.

"Thanks for the heads up buddy, I trust Rouge got her Iron Boots, Pick Nails and Treasure Scope before she left?" Green asked.

"You bet Green. I'll stay here and work on Silver Sonic II some more, he'll need my help if he wants to walk again." Nicolas said as he was plugged into the workshop systems, he then got to work using the tools to repair Silver Sonic II.

"Take care!" Green said as he took off, by the time Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 would capture Sonic it was tomorrow afternoon and Green was shocked to hear they captured Sonic alive.

Meanwhile at a G.U.N facility

"Have you heard of a goverment operation called Project Shadow?" Scarlet Garsia asked a man she was interviewing at the G.U.N base, the man was the head of the intelligence division of the base, Agent Stewart was there while using his alias.

"I'm afraid that's top secret...but after last night...I'm not sure how much longer it will remain a secret, take a look." he said as he pushed a button on a remote control that activated a monitor showing security footage from last night. The man claimed that he believed Sonic was working with Eggman as seen in the footage, because of this the United Federation believes Sonic has joined forces with the Eggman Empire in order to use Project Shadow. Agent Stewart asked what they planned to do with Sonic once they captured him, the man said that Sonic would be arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. He also took a good long look at the dark blurred images, and had a feeling it wasn't Sonic, or any other hedgehog he knew but someone else entirely.

Meanwhile in the skies of Central City

"This is Agent Spike calling HQ. We have the fugitive and our heading for home base." Spike of Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 said.

Sonic was silent for a long while, until he broke out of his hand cuffs easily (something he could do since he was little as seen in issue # 40 of the main comics), he then quickly knocked out all of the guards and the Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 members who were in the back with him, he then jumped out of the transport plane and used the door as a skate board.

"Maday! Maday! This is Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2! The fugitive Sonic the Hedgehog has escaped custady and is heading into Central City!" one of the members of Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 shouted over the radio.

G.U.N comms went off through out Central City, a woman in G.U.N gave out a message to all units in the area "attention all units! Suspect seen heading south, block all major roads and capture the suspect!" the woman said.

"Did you hear that Nicolas?" Green said over his radio, he had an ear piece in his radio.

"I did, I'm sending in robots and troopers to block the major roads, I'm ready to open up the cities Dash Panels on your command." Nicolas said to Green.

"Copy that, proceding with mission City Escape." Green said as he dashed off while using a custome made board to follow Sonic, "Nicolas as soon as Sonic passes the Dash Panels open them up so I can get a boost in order to catch up to him!" Green ordered.

"I read you, several capsules have been sent out to try and help you, I hope Sonic doesn't use any of them." Nicolas said as he knew what was going on.

Green chased Sonic fast, his plan was working to try and catch up to Sonic. He was close to catching up to him but then out of nowhere a massive GUN Military Truck came out in front of Green and gave chase to Sonic, the GUN Military Truck was remotely controlling all of the G.U.N robots. "What the heck?! Who ordered a GUN Military Truck to be sent into a civilion zone!?" Green shouted over the radio.

"I don't know, no authorized GUN Military Trucks have been sent into Central City." Nicolas said.

Green followed the GUN Military Truck as it destroyed a lot of public and private property in the city while blindly trying to crush Sonic, it even sent out saw blades to try and cut him. The G.U.N robots were acting crazy as they tried to attack Sonic, by the time Green got over a ramp, he watched as the GUN Military Truck crashed recklessly into a parking lot. Sonic jumped into a Goal Ring and vanished, thanks to a Chao Key that Sonic found he was able to go to Chao World.

"This is G.U.N! What's going on here?" one of the G.U.N Troopers said as he arrived with a recovery team, many teams were sent through out the city.

"I'll tell you what happened, someone sent an unauthorized GUN Military Truck into the city! And whoever it was made the truck and all of the robots go haywire and do you have any idea how much public and private property has been destroyed? Little lone how many people have been injured or worse!?" Green shouted in anger to the G.U.N trooper.

"How the heck did that happen?" one of the G.U.N troops said.

"I don't know but someone get me the Commander on the line!" Agent Green yelled as he showed his rank to the other G.U.N troops.

Later that night

Sonic was fighting a Bigfoot unit that destroyed a good amount of public property as it's robotic pilot recklessly shot at Sonic. Sonic was cleaver and jumped around getting the missiles to follow him, once everything went as he planned he had the missiles hit the cockpit of the Hot Shot, it was ruined.

"That takes care of him...wait...who are you?" Sonic said as he saw a being on the wreckage of the Hot Shot.

"Good evening, I must say its a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Sonic." the being said as he grinned upon seeing Sonic, "we do look alike...its uncanny and easy to tell why people thought I was you." the being said as he continued to grin.

"Wait a minute...its you! You're the one who's been doing this! You faker!" Sonic shouted.

"Faker? Hmph you must be mistaken? You are comparing yourself to me and I am nothing like you aside from some looks." the being said.

"Who are you Faker?!" Sonic shouted.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he introduced himself.

"Well Faker! Let's see what you've got!" Sonic said as he dashed towards Shadow, the two were very fast and Sonic was impressed with the speed of Shadow.

"You are still confused hedgehog, I have superior skills and powers next to you." Shadow said as he got a frown on his face, and he glared at Sonic with angry eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Sonic said as he and Shadow continued to go around. "Nice speed, how about some racing action?" Sonic said as he challenged Shadow.

As the two raced Sonic tried to kick Shadow but Shadow dodged him, when Shadow ran he moved his feet with ease and almost glided thanks to his Hoover Shoes. While Sonic was running his feet until they made the wheel blur, as they ran Green intercepted Sonic and sent him flying into a building.

"Finally, I've found you fugitive!" Green said in a serious tone.

"Oh its just you Green, good to have you here, now we can team up against that Faker." Sonic said.

"I am not sure what you speak of, but you're coming with me." Green said with a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious? What do I need to go with you for?" Sonic asked.

"For stealing two Chaos Emeralds and for destroying Silver Sonic II, you're charged with theift, assault and destruction of property." Green said.

"Green...I really don't want to fight you, will you just listen to me so we can get that Faker?" Sonic asked.

"Funny...last time you used the name Faker for someone it was me! Do you remember from all those years ago? Probably not...but you're coming with me Sonic and I'd prefer for you to stand down." Green said as serious as he could be serious.

"I seriously don't want to fight one of my friends." Sonic said, he was baffled by the change in Green's behavior.

But without warning Green charged at Sonic and sent him flying into the sky, Sonic landed on a building and was chased by Shadow. As soon as Sonic was far from Green, Chris Thorndyke, Cream, Cheese, Mr. Tanaka, Ella and Dr. Chuck Thorndyke showed up in a small limo, and the Knothole Freedom Fighters arrived as well, but the two parties didn't meet. They were in shock as they saw Shadow, to them he looked so much like Sonic and it was like Sonic was fighting a black double.

Sonic tried to fight Shadow and he made it clear to his friends that Shadow was real as they fought, Amy and Tails showed up as well and watched the fight. It seemed like Sonic might've won, but Shadow was starting to teleport using Chaos Control, he teleported and began to seriously beat up Sonic. He punched Sonic in his chest, his gut, his back and his chin.

"Pathetic...I have no time for this...until we meet again Sonic the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he teleported.

As soon as Sonic got up Green charged at him, Green was serious with his fight with Sonic. He punched Sonic a few times in the chest before he stopped "give up Sonic, don't make this harder then it has to be." Green said.

"No way Green..." Sonic said as he used a Spin Dash, Green countered it with another Spin Dash but thanks to Green's Flame Ring his dash was flame charged and it burnt Sonic's butt. "Ow that hurts!" Sonic said as he comically ran around with his butt on fire until Antoine put the flames out by hitting Sonic with a bucket of water.

"I've always wanted to do zat" Antoine said to Sonic.

"Sonic are you alright? "Princess Sally asked her friend.

"I'll be alright Sally, but what has gotten into Green? I know he's a part time agent of G.U.N but this is nuts." Sonic said as he got up.

"Princess Sally Acorn! Step away from the fugitive our you'll be charged with assisting a convicted criminal." Green shouted.

"Green what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm capturing a dangerous criminal." he said.

"Sonic's no criminal!" Tails shouted.

"He is by the word of the President of the United Federation." Green said.

"Well he's wrong Sugah!" Bunnie shouted.

"Yeah, Sonic is a very ungrateful hedgehog but zhis is not like him to steal, and destroy friendly robots no?" Antoine said.

"Green we've been friends our whole lives...how can you think Sonic is capable of such a thing?" Sally asked.

"I have my orders Sally as you have your's." Green said.

"Let's go a couple of rounds then." Sonic said with a smirk as he dashed off.

Green chased Sonic and was faster then ever before, Sonic watched in shocked with all of the tricks Green pulled out, Sonic was getting hit badly by Green which shocked everyone who watched. It went on until finally the police and G.U.N showed up with reinforcements.

"Sonic this is your last chance!" Green said as he threw Sonic in front of him.

"Oh yeah well I've got a few more..." Sonic went silent as he and the Freedom Fighters gasped upon seeing Green pull out a gun, Green was as serious as ever as he held out his laser gun and pointed it at Sonic.

"Like I said before, this is your last chance." Green said with a serious look on his face.

How can this be? Silver Sonic II is destroyed! Shadow has been unleashed! Green using a laser gun/gun! We've come full circle from the prologue now, next time see the fate of our friends!


	3. Adventure 3

Chapter 3

Chasing Shadows of the Past

Central City, Capital of the United Federation 20:21 hours

Green the Hedgehog had many thoughts going through his head as he looked at his old friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. (I never wanted anything like this to ever happen in my life, especially here in front of so many people and with my friends watching this all over.) Green thought to himself as he quickly moved his eyes one at a time. Chris Thorndyke, her grandfather Dr. Chuck Thorndyke, Tails and others were watching as Green had Sonic cornered. (Never in my life did I ever expect I'd have to hold one of my friends at gun point, for a crime that I know he didn't do because its not in his nature. I especially never expected that friend to be a childhood friend, and I surely never saw it coming that said friend would be Sonic the Hedgehog the hero of our world planet Mobius. Granted my gun is actually a laser set to stun, but I never expected it to come to this, I know all to well that Sonic is being used in a cover up...but I can't fit the pieces together on who or what he's being used in the cover up. But if I'm to figure out who or what is behind this he has to give in." Green thought to himself.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! This is your last chance to surrender peacefully, before we take you by force!" Green shouted to Sonic. (Man...how did all this go so wrong...) Green thought to himself as he remembered things he was up to before this mess happened.

"Sonic! Do as he says! If you just keep running from the police you'll get in even more trouble!" Chris shouted out.

"Alright...I'll turn myself in." Sonic said as he held his hands in the air.

"Sonic...are you sure?" Sally asked her friend.

"I'm sure...besides if we're going to figure out what this Shadow is planning, I need to show the people I'm not behind his crimes." that was all Sonic had to say in order for his friends to understand why he was just now willingly going with Green.

"I never wanted it to ever come to this Sonic, you know that right?" Green said as he put inhibitor cuffs on Sonic in order to prevent Sonic from escaping this time around.

Sonic whispered under his breathe. "I know..."

Sonic was arrested, but the oddest part about what was going on. Was the fact he was sent to Prison Island right away, he was never given a court session, or had his rights read to him. Something fishy was surely going on, and Green had to personally confront his friends the Freedom Fighters for the reasons behind his behavior last night. But the only way he could explain it to them, was if he went off duty and if he met them at a secure location outside of the United Federation, the location he had in mind was Pumpkin Hill, Green sent secure messages to the Freedom Fighters asking them to meet him up at Pumpkin Hill.

Pumpkin Hill 13:03 hours

Green arrived with Nicolas in his glider mode at Pumpkin Hill, he saw his friends the Freedom Fighters who weren't to happy to see him after last night.

"Thank you all for coming." Green said.

"You surely have a lot to answer to Green." Sally said.

"Princess Sally is right, you must answer ze questions we have for you." Antoine said.

"We don't need to act hostile here." Green said.

"That's funny coming from you after what you did last night." Tails said.

"Tails...everyone please listen, Green called you all out here because this location is out of the United Federation territories. We needed to make sure we went to a remote location that most people didn't know about." Nicolas said to his friends.

"...alright...we'll at least hear you out." Sally said while keeping her resolve.

"Alright guys...the big mess that happened about two days ago that led to Sonic, getting arrested and sent to Prison Island went like this." Green said as Nicolas activated holographic recordings he got of what happened at the Iron Gate facility of Prison Island. "Dr. Oliver Eggman the true Dr. Eggman, broke into the Iron Gate facility of Prison Island. From what we've learned he was trying to unleash his grandfather Prof. Gerald Robotnik's most powerful creation Project Shadow, on the official records no one knows what exactly Project Shadow was. But since this all started the President of the UF and President Bush of the United States, personally tasked me with conducting a private off the records investigation on Project Shadow." Green explained, but as the footage was shown everyone gasped upon seeing the fast black hedgehog in the video footage.

"Project Shadow..." Rotor said.

"Do you think it could be related to Shadow the Hedgehog, whom we saw last night?" Tails asked Rotor.

"Off the records...what do you know of Project Shadow?" Princess Sally asked.

"From the information we've recovered Princess Sally, Project Shadow was a United Federation and G.U.N joint fended project in hopes of making the Ultimate Lifeform. My guess was that someone might've wanted to use it in the past for the Overlanders, but we haven't found anything to prove that theory yet...and I'm very surprised with what happened to Sonic..." Green said.

"Surprised?! You arrested your own friend at gun point! How are you surprised when you arrested him!" Sally said with a lot of built up anger in her tone.

"I arrested Sonic and pretended to act serious...you see I figured as long as Sonic was on the outside then the UF and G.U.N would continue to hunt him like an animal, for Sonic's own good I came to the conclusion that he needed to be behind bars. So that way we can find this Shadow the Hedgehog, and get to the bottom of Project Shadow's true purpose and what happened to the people who worked on it 50 years ago." Green explained in a very calm manner.

"You were only pretending to be ze aggressive soldier?" Antoine asked.

"Yes guys...the truth is it was all an act, and a rather convincing one to me...but...on the subject of Sonic." before Green could finish, Sally hugged him and cried.

"Oh Green...I never should've doubted you...you're not the mean and blind soldier type...I'm sorry for doubting as we all are." Princess Sally said as she cried.

"Its alright guys...you have all right to be mad at me, but I don't want this to ruin the trust between us. Which is why I am here trying to explain what Nicolas and me have learned, and the reasoning behind my behavior earlier." Green explained.

"...oh...well..." Bunnie wasn't sure what to say.

"We're cool again Green, just warn us next time you pretend to be like you were before." Tails said.

"I bet Sonic was shocked you beat him, since when could you control fire?" Amy asked.

"It was a Flame Ring, but back to Sonic..." Green said.

"Oh right! What happened to Sonic exactly after he was arrested?" Sally asked.

"Well that's the odd thing Sally." Green said as he sat down, "Sonic was sent to Prison Island right away, in the most secure of all prisons only the most dangerous of all United Federation criminals are sent for life. He was sent without any of his rights read to him, he was taken without the news knowing of it until a day later, and he was never given a court session and convicted of the crimes he was accused of regarding Project Shadow or otherwise." Green said with a serious look on his face.

"But that ain't legal, surely he should'a been given a sentence at ah court." Bunnie said.

"Under normal circumstances yes, which means that we are all caught up in a huge government conspiracy. And part of that conspiracy is clearly to frame Sonic for what Shadow the Hedgehog did." Green explained.

"By the way do you know what Shadow is?" Tails asked.

"Based on the footage at Iron Gate on Prison Island, and what Silver Sonic II told me and Nicolas when we repaired him enough so he could speak. Nicolas, and unnamed ally of ours and myself...we believe that Shadow is in fact the Project Shadow creature. All evidence leads to it, plus clearly people who know Sonic like us can easily tell that the hedgehog who did this was this mysterious Shadow." Green explained.

"The Commander of G.U.N seems to know something about Project Shadow, seeing how he wanted me to look into the matter on the records. Its clear that something big is taking place, and I have a feeling in my circuits that, that something is related to the Commander's past...and possibly even Green's past." Nicolas said with a lot of concern in his tone.

"My past?" Green said.

"Green...this matter I'm regarding is something that should be talked over between the two of us." Nicolas said.

"So what do you two plan to do?" Princess Sally asked.

"Well first we need to learn where Mr. Tanaka and Chris went to, I got a text message from Dr. Thorndyke that the two went missing and he's concerned about them." Nicolas said.

"Once that's done, we'll continue our investigation on Project Shadow. I suggest the Freedom Fighters do what they can from abroad." Green said.

"We'll see what we can do." Sally said.

"Um...where did Tails and Amy go to?" Rotor said.

"I hope those two didn't take off and do something reckless." Sally said.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out for them Sally, we've got to go now." Green said.

"Wait Green!" Sally said.

"Yes Princess Sally?" Green asked.

"You can just call me Sally...and...thank you...for explaining to us what's been going on." Sally said.

"By the way what happened to Silver Sonic II?" Rotor asked.

"We hired a private detective to keep an eye on Silver Sonic II while we're away, the guy helped us once before, his name is J.J Moto and he's a trustworthy ally." Green said as he activated Nicolas' glider mode and then took off.

Sally and the Freedom Fighters felt so relieved to learn that their friend Green was still the same, and his reasoning behind his unusual behavior.

Prison Island 14:37 hours

Dr. Oliver Eggman was beginning to invade the island from the Metal Harbor, he had Rouge and Shadow with him. Though one had to wonder how did Rouge come to join forces with Dr. Oliver Eggman after everything he did?

Well let's turn back the clocks to last night.

One night ago at the Egg Quarters of the Egg Pyramid

Rouge was busy infiltrating the Egg Quarters of the Egg Pyramid, she destroyed several E-32 Unidus, E-31 Gola, E-20 Kiki, E-06 Bladed Spinner and E-16 Electro Spinner units before she encountered a squad of the new advance troopers of the Eggman Empire. The E-1000 units, this was Rouge's first time encountering the robots, they fired fast at her, though most of them were a bit slow and fired with both of the lasers on their arm cannons before they'd have to recharge. Rouge studied the robots for a moment, before she went in for the kill, she used her Tornado Kick and other kicking attacks to destroy the robots. Mobini came out of them, she decided to let them go.

"Hey what's going on here!" Bokkun yelled out, he was the only one left at the Egg Quarters while Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe were gone.

"Well now, you're surely a cute little guy." Rouge said with a grin.

"Who are you lady?!" Bokkun demanded.

"Well...little man, I'm here to make a business preposition with your boss Eggman." Rouge said as she leaned towards Bokkun.

"A b...b...b...business preposition?" Bokkun asked nervously as she got closer.

"Yes, you see your boss wants those Chaos Emeralds right? Well I've got myself a little Chaos Emerald, and I'd be glad to help him gather up the rest to have as a complete set." Rouge said.

"Alright...when he get's back I'll give him a message...you can make a video message while we wait." Bokkun said.

"Good thing the flowers didn't get hurt while I came here." Rouge said as she all of a sudden had flowers in her hands.

"Where did those come from?" Bokkun asked.

"Best if you don't ask kiddo." Rouge said in a teasing manner.

And so Rouge made her message, by the time Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe returned to the base Bokkun met them and delivered Rouge's message which exploded due to the fact it was recorded on one of Bokkun's video message monitors. Shadow teleported into the base after the smoke settled from the explosion, Decoe and Bocoe cheered seeing Shadow return with two more Chaos Emeralds. Shortly after that Rouge came in and revealed to Dr. Oliver Eggman what she was hiding in her flowers, she had the Blue Chaos Emerald with her.

"Wow yet another Chaos Emerald!" Decoe said.

"That means we altogether have four now!" Bocoe said with a smile on his robotic face.

"And on top of that the news showed that Green arrested Sonic! And the best part is those fools think Sonic did what Shadow did...ehehehehehahahahaha whoahohohohoho! This is simply perfect! My enemies turning on each other, a new henchwoman, four Chaos Emeralds are mine, and my grandfather Gerald's creation Shadow is all mine! And there hasn't been any sightings of that Neo Dr. Eggman." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he laughed upon seeing the news reports of what happened to Sonic, he was very happy with things going his way for a change.

"Does this mean what I think it means Bocoe?" Decoe asked his friend.

"I think that it does Bocoe, we're finally winning! Hooray!" Bocoe said as he and his friend danced with excitement.

(So...Shadow is the Project Shadow creature after all, which means Green's suspicions were right the whole time.) Rouge thought to herself as she looked at Shadow.

Shadow was silent for a long while, he thought about Maria for a moment and then said to the doctor "you know...there is a powerful weapon you can use in your quest to rule this world." Shadow said.

"A powerful weapon? What are you talking about Shadow?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"...you see I was created on Colonial Ark, you may have heard of it since you're Gerald's grandson. It was created among the 100 Moons of Mobius colony project, 50 years ago G.U.N attacked the colony and arrested your grandfather...because he created a weapon capable of blowing up moons easily. But with all the Chaos Emeralds it can destroy a star if one wishes." Shadow said as he was explaining about a secret he knew about.

"You mean my grandfather made a powerful weapon hidden on the Ark?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"Yes, it is called the Eclipse Cannon. You could use it to make this world bend to your wishes." Shadow said.

"Hmm...this sounds good to me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin.

"Yeah we can find that space colony station fast with our space ships." Decoe said.

"Good thing you've been interested in the 100 artificial moons of Mobius lately doctor." Bocoe said.

"A very good thing indeed Bocoe, with this new knowledge I'll find my grandfather's lost space colony and use the power of the Eclipse Cannon to take over the world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a wide grin.

(This is certainly interesting...G.U.N would like to know about this when the time is right, for now I need to gather more information at Colonial Ark. Mission Lost Colony will be ago shortly...at least I have a feeling it'll be.) Rouge thought to herself as she listened carefully.

Outside of the Egg Pyramid

"This is most interesting, the Eclipse Cannon will be the perfect tool to use to destroy Sonic and his friends. To think my grandfather thought up of such a weapon, I knew I got my destructive genius from someone in our family." Neo Dr. Eggman said to himself, he planted a bug in the comm systems of the Egg Pyramid so he could listen in on what his brother was talking about among other things.

Later that night in outer space

Dr. Oliver Eggman would find Colonial Ark and on it plenty of upgrades for his Egg Walker, he needed to hack into the Ark's systems in order to get everything to work for him. He had to get past a lot of old security robots, but that was merely an annoyance to him.

Prison Island right now!

Dr. Oliver Eggman activated a powerful EMP wave when he arrived at the island in his Egg Mobile, the Egg Mobile this time around had the power to morph into his new Egg Walker. His timing was perfect because Chris Thorndyke and Mr. Tanaka were heading towards the island in a paddle boat, they were foolishly going to try and get on to the island in order to break Sonic out. They were going to get help from Tails and Amy, who made plans to help them as soon as they possibly could.

Dr. Oliver Eggman laughed as he flew his Egg Mobile into the edge of the White Jungle located on the island, "I wonder if I'm pushing my luck just a little by breaking on to the island a second time?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Decoe and Bocoe.

"I'd say you are, they have upgraded and improved their defenses since you were last there. That's part of the reason the Weapons Bed fleet is there." Decoe said, he and Bocoe were at the Egg Pyramid and talking to the doctor on secure video channels.

"I hope you're careful doctor, as soon as G.U.N's comms are back on they'll call reinforcements and odds are they'll even send in Green." Bocoe said with deep concern for the doctors well being.

"Well I'm breaking in anyway, Shadow said I need all of the Chaos Emeralds in order to fully power the Eclipse Cannon. And according to Rouge, G.U.N moved about two of the Chaos Emeralds to the island. And according to my Chaos Emerald radar she's right." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a big grin.

"But are you sure its worth the risk doctor?" Bocoe asked with concern.

"Of course I'm sure." he said with a grin as he thought to himself, (with the Eclipse Cannon, nothing on all of Mobius can possibly stop me. I can shoot down anything they try to hit the cannon with miles away, heck I can even blow up their facilities if I really want to. This time nothing will stop me from ruling the world.) Dr. Oliver Eggman thought to himself as he grinned.

"So Eggman, where do we start?" Rouge asked the doctor, she and Shadow both arrived separately to his location.

"Well Rouge, you seem to know where the Chaos Emeralds are being held, so I'm giving you the mission to retrieve them." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Don't trust her doctor!" Decoe said.

"She wants those emeralds for herself!" Bocoe said, he and Decoe both had a feeling Rouge couldn't be trusted especially with how much she seemed to know about Prison Island.

"Those two really get on my nerves sometimes..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Rouge and Shadow as he turned his video monitor on his Egg Mobile off, "alright the plan I have is a three phase plan. I shall use my Egg Walker to attack the Weapons Bed fleet located at the Metal Harbor, I shall distract them all in order to give Rouge an opening so she can slip into the area where the Chaos Emeralds are being kept. If I recall she said the area is called the Security Hall, meanwhile Shadow shall sneak into the weapons center where ammunition is stored and he'll set it all to explode using this little bomb of mine, the explosion will destroy the entire island." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pulled out a tiny bomb about the size of a cell phone, he tossed the bomb to Shadow.

Shadow looked at it and nodded his head to show he understood, "seems simple enough." Rouge said.

"Well this is where it gets tricky, we'll need to act fast in order to get out safely in one piece. We'll meet at the rendezvous point within thirty minutes, if we don't reach it in time the bomb will go off and destroy the island. Or at least leave it in ruin, either way you don't want to be here when it blows, Shadow will cause more trouble in the White Jungle in order to give Rouge more time once he plants the bomb." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a serious look on his face.

"Alright then." Rouge said.

And so Dr. Oliver Eggman took off in his Egg Mobile for the Weapons Bed fleet at Metal Harbor, he turned his Egg Mobile into the Egg Walker and used it to start blowing up ships and many robots. Dr. Oliver Eggman blew up many G.U.N Beetle, Hawk, Hornet, Phoenix, Rhino and Hunter robots in order to take down the G.U.N forces and keep them away from the island.

Meanwhile Shadow and Rouge were at the entrance leading into the Prison Island facility, at that moment Tails and Amy arrived in the Tornado, Tails transformed it into the Cyclone Walker. Amy thought that Shadow was Sonic, so she hugged him, he didn't care at all and she walked away in shock when she realized it was Shadow she hugged. Rouge slipped away in the confusion, "we have to free Sonic!" Tails said.

"I'll look for Chris and Mr. Tanaka, take care Tails." Amy said.

Tails began his descend into Prison Island through the Prison Lane route that led right to the place that Sonic was kept at, Rouge made her way down into the Security Hall sector of the base where the Chaos Emeralds were being kept. She kept her special gear on during this mission, including her Treasure Scope which made it easier for her to go down to the levels where the Chaos Emeralds were kept.

The prison warden Howard Watcher was furious with what went on, Green was able to find Chris and Mr. Tanaka while they tried to get into the island. Green had quite a talk with Chris, meanwhile Amy and Tails went all the way down to the cell where Sonic was being kept, Amy asked Sonic if he wrote any of the writing on the walls of his cell but he said it was there long before he arrived at the island.

There was much confusion going on over the G.U.N comms before Sonic broke out, many G.U.N troops reported seeing Sonic or a black hedgehog breaking into the prison and heading for the weapons center, "but that's impossible! Sonic is right here in his cell!" Howard Watcher and his guards yelled over the comms, at least until Sonic actually broke out thanks to Tails and Amy.

By the time Sonic, Tails, Amy, Mr. Tanaka, Chris, Green and Nicolas met up all of the camera systems on the outside of the base were destroyed. "Green?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Relax Sonic, I'm here to check out your cell as part of my private investigation." Green said.

"What investigation?" Chris asked, she was curious about what her friend was up to.

"I can't tell anyone here now, its to dangerous and insecure. But as soon as this is over I'll explain everything, I'm sure Tails and Amy will tell you the truth about last night Sonic." Green said to his friend.

"Let me come with you Green." Chris said.

"No! This is serious and dangerous, I have to do this on my own. If any of you come with me you could die." Green said in a serious tone.

"He's right, Mr. Tanaka. You need to take Amy and Chris and get out of here while Tails and I deal with Dr. Eggman and that Faker." Sonic said in a tone that was a bit serious for him.

"But...Sonic...I." before Chris could finish.

"You heard us Chris, we're doing this for your own well being." Green said as he took off with Nicolas into the island facilities.

Sonic led Tails to the Metal Harbor in order to locate Dr. Oliver Eggman, meanwhile Shadow had planted the bomb and took off for the White Jungle. Dr. Oliver Eggman destroyed many G.U.N ships, planes and robots and undoubtfully some of the G.U.N troops that were sailing in the ships. Tails confronted Dr. Oliver Eggman, Tails was in his Cyclone Walker as he took on Dr. Oliver Eggman, their fight ultimately ended in a draw though.

Meanwhile Sonic went into the Green Forest of the island afterwards in order to follow Dr. Oliver Eggman, Sonic and Shadow met again at the junction of the island where the middle of White Jungle and Green Forest met. "Alright Shadow! I want some answers, who are you? And what are you really up to?" Sonic demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shadow said with a smirk, he and Sonic began to fight for a bit.

Meanwhile Rouge was busy fighting the R-1/A Flying Dog, which was controlled by a robot. The robot tried to destroy Rouge, but she ultimately used her powerful kicks to destroy the massive flying robot.

Green used Nicolas to scan the entire cell Sonic was kept in, because many of the things written on the wall regarded Project Shadow, as he moved on out of the cell though Nicolas detected the bomb Shadow planted "Green! Dr. Oliver Eggman has somehow planted a bomb in the facilities of Prison Island. We must evacuate the island at once!" Nicolas said in shock.

"Get me the warden!" Green said as Nicolas patched through a comm channel to the warden.

"Sir we've got an incoming transmission from Agent Green!" one of the guards said, it was a guard who believed Sonic was truly innocent.

"What does he want?!" warden Howard Watcher shouted.

"Warden Howard Watcher! This is Agent Green the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman has planted a bomb on the island, if you don't believe me look at your radar." Green said.

"Sir! He's right, we've detected a small bomb somewhere in the weapons center of the island." the guard from before said.

"We must evacuate the island at once!" Howard Watcher said over the comm systems, within minutes all G.U.N personnel evacuated from the island, and just in time too since 3 minutes were now left on the bomb.

Rouge was locked in the facility though, it happened when she destroyed the Flying Dog unit. When it was destroyed the blast doors shut, Dr. Oliver Eggman alerted Shadow over his communicator about the time left on bomb. Sonic overheard as he and Shadow paused in their fight, Sonic left in order to make sure his friends were off the island.

Green and Nicolas evacuated with the G.U.N personnel so they were safe and sound, Chris was foolishly running around looking for Sonic and Green, while aimlessly running around she spotted Shadow and got a good long look at him for the first time. Shadow thought about Maria as he let Rouge know that he was coming to get her, he then told the doctor he was going to recover Rouge and the Chaos Emeralds and he had only one minute left to do it.

Chris ran towards Shadow just as he teleported, and as a result was teleported with him as he used the Green Chaos Emerald in order to teleported successfully into the island right next to Rouge. Shadow was ready to teleport with Rouge, "come on let's go!" he said.

"Wait! What about the kid? We can't just leave her here." Rouge said with concern.

"I don't care what happens to her! Its her fault she's here in the first place, she should've known better then to come here." Shadow said as he looked at Chris.

"Shadow! You have to help me rescue Sonic!" Chris said.

"I don't have time for games." Shadow said as there was only seconds left on the bomb.

"But you have to Shadow...Sonic was put into a lot of trouble because of you...and besides if it were the other way around he'd help you in a heart beat. Please Shadow...will you help me?" Chris asked Shadow, but as Shadow looked at her he for some reason thought of Maria. Chris reminded him of Maria, and because of this he saved Chris along with Rouge.

Soon the bomb went off, and it destroyed most of Prison Island. The surface was burned, and the facilities were in ruin or burning, Neo Dr. Eggman witnessed this. He didn't know what the fate of his brother or Shadow were, but he knew he had to move on for his plans to destroy the Freedom Fighters and anyone he wished to destroy.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Mr. Tanaka were on the Cyclone, it transformed into its airplane mode and they used it to escape safely. But as far as they knew, Chris was gone which made Mr. Tanaka an emotional wreck.

Green reveals the truth to his friends! Where did Shadow take Rouge and Chris? What does Neo Dr. Eggman intend to do? And where is the Yellow Chaos Emerald which is the only one left!? All this action building up as the adventure continues.


	4. Adventure 4

Chapter 4

The race to catch Shadow!

Pumpkin Hill 22:37 hours

"Man this has surely been a day...I'm glad to finally find this place though, there's about six Master Emerald shards here...I can sense three in these hills" Knuckles thought to himself as he glided towards Pumpkin Hill.

(I know that it was reckless shattering the Master Emerald again...I wonder if I released Tikal and Chaos in doing so? That's something too worry about another time...right now I must figure out where I am and more importently find those shards.) Knuckles though to himself as he landed on a pillar located in the middle, of Pumpkin Hill.

"This place sure feels haunted..." Knuckles said out loud, "there's no time to lose! I have to hurry and find all pieces of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he was thinking out loud.

Knuckles glided and found a new pair of Shovel Claws not to far from his location, as he glided a small robot shaped like a Chao began to follow him. "Hello there Knuckles." the robotic Chao said cheerfully.

"What are you?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Omochao! I'm here to help you, I was created by Green and Princess Sally to provide tactical aide and help in anyway I can. Green found a pair of Shovel Claws when he visited this location not to long ago, he told me to help you as soon as you were able to locate the Shovel Claws." Omochao said as the robot introduced himself, Knuckles gave the robot an odd look due to the fact he and his dad didn't really do well with machines. But he figured if Green, and Sally made this robot to help Knuckles and his friends, that it couldn't be too bad. Kind of like Nicole and Nicolas, at least Knuckles was thinking that as he looked at the Chao robot.

"So Omochao...in simple terms how were you made?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll try to explain as fast as I can, so you can understand how I was made and so we don't waste to much time." Omochao said as he played a recording from a few weeks ago.

Knothole village, Freedom Fighter science and robotics lab a couple weeks ago

"This has to be one of our greatest joint ideas Sally." Green said to his friend as he was using a blow torch to weld metal togather.

"I agree Green, with Omochao we can send a personal helper unit out to asist us or our friends whenever they need help." Sally said.

"Indeed...and until we know how well the first unit does, I suggest we only use one Omochao." Green said as he finished making the robotic lenses for the robot.

"It seems like a waste of time to only use one unit at a time...but I guess until all tests are finished we can't take any chances." Sally said.

"And if Dr. Oliver Eggman or that nut job Neo Dr. Eggman get's an Omochao it would make finding Knothole all the more easier for them...as well as compromise a lot of our secrets." Green said.

"Hmm...maybe we should have it where our friend or friends we send the Omochao out to, has to return Omochao to a new location or just send it to someone else?" Sally suggested.

"Simmer down Sally, we're just making a little aide robot. This little guy will surely help when we or our friends need assistence, plus if someone is alone he'd be a good companion to talk too." Green said as he put down his blow torch, he turned it off first though and he moved his protection goggles.

"Well the little guy looks good." Sally said as she looked at the finished robot.

"I'd have to say my designs and your tech really make a good combonation." Green said.

"Now to begin test one." Sally said as she turned on the robot.

"Hello, I am Omochao. And I'm here to help you out." the robot said.

"Might change his introduction speech a little in the future?" Green said.

"Maybe." Sally said as she smiled upon seeing the robot she and Green made fly about.

Pumpkin Hill right now

"Alright Omochao, if you're meant to help me can you tell me what this rocket does?" Knuckles asked.

"This rocket will take you to Church Mountain!" Omochao said with excitement.

"Alright...I let's give it a try." Knuckles said as he went flying very fast, he then glided across Church Mountain of Pumpkin Hill, he glided following his special senses that allowed him to locate a shard.

"This is Pumpkin Mountain!" Omochao said as they moved closer to the shard, as Knuckles got closer to the location he heard Omochao say "this is Pumpkin Field!" Omochao said as Knuckles found a shard.

"Say Omochao, what's the deal with all these other locations in Pumpkin Hill?" Knuckles asked.

"The Pumpkin Hill location is giant, it has many smaller locations in it. I'm updating you on where we go, in order to help us now and later on." Omochao explained.

"Well thanks for the help...we'd better get going though, I'm sensing another shard." Knuckles said as he went off to glide again.

"Look out!" Omochao said as a few G.U.N robots appeared out of the blue, they began to fire at Knuckles.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said as he got hit and dropped Rings he picked up, "that was close." Knuckles said as he landed on a pillar and picked up more Rings. "What's the deal with these robots? Did Eggman make them!?" Knuckles asked Omochao.

"Negative...these are G.U.N robots, they are Gun Hawk units." Omochao said.

"Why is G.U.N sending robots here too? They must be after the shards?" Knuckles said as he remembered fighting G.U.N robots when he began his quest.

"Maybe...but Green was here earlier...it is suspicious that G.U.N robots have come here after he was here..." Omochao said as he was sending a secure video feed of what was going on to Nicolas.

"I don't have time for this, I must find the shards." Knuckles said as he glided right through the Gun Hawks that got in his way.

He found the next shard in the ground but as he went toward it, one of the Boos or Boom Boo appeared and scared Knuckles. Omochao explained a little about the Boom Boos to Knuckles, the robot said that the Boom Boos or simply Boos are a race of mysterious ghosts from another Zone, Green ran into the Boos once and their leader King Boom Boo. Though it was surprising for Omochao too learn about Boos living at Pumpkin Hill, Knuckles got back up and got the shard.

He and Omochao then headed for Ghost Train Mountain, they found the final shard on one of the trains. But after Knuckles got the last shard, a bunch of Boos appeared. Knuckles used his strength to send them packing though, but one of the Boos said "our leader King Boom Boo shall take vengeance on you for attacking us." the Boo then vanished.

"Those guys are something else...at least their all gone from Pumpkin Hill now." Knuckles said to Omochao.

"My scanners detect shards of the Master Emerald deep underground, there is an old mine system deep underground. The shards must be there, though how I don't know." Omochao said to Knuckles as he scanned the area.

"It looks like there's a deep crack in the ground, maybe we can reach those mines by going down through there?" Knuckles said.

"I'll use my lights to lead the way Knuckles." Omochao said as he turned on his lights.

Station Square earlier that day

"In other news, Miles Prower is being rewarded the Yellow Chaos Emerald. For his heroics he did when the evil Neo Dr. Eggman and Dr. Oliver Eggman invaded our city about a month ago." a news reporter said.

"Miles Prower? I didn't know your real name was Miles." Dr. Thorndyke said to Tails.

"Yup, that's my full name. Miles Prower, I wish my parents could see me now though..." Tails said to Dr. Thorndyke.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Thorndyke asked.

"Well guys...many years ago, after I was born on Westside Island. My mom and dad were captured by Dr. Robotnik from the old days, but they fought against him...and...and..." Tails began to cry.

"Its alright Tails, we're here big guy." Sonic said as he gave Tails a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I met a member of the Prower family once long ago, I promised him that the Prower family was always welcomed at my house." Dr. Thorndyke said in a sympathetic manner.

"...I wish I knew who you met...it could've been my dad..." Tails said.

"So Tails, what are we going to do about the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm...well since the people of Station Square like me about as much as Sonic or Green, I'll need to be sneaky in order to get the emerald, we'll need to form a plan to get out of the city later though." Tails explained to Sonic.

And so, after a good number of events, Tails was able to claim his Chaos Emerald. But come night time, G.U.N posted up wanted posters for Tails because he helped Sonic escape from Prison Island, Tails upgraded the Cyclone since he left the island. Sonic focused on distracting the G.U.N forces while Tails escaped using Mission Street, the group made up of Sonic, Tails and Amy were on the run from G.U.N and while this was going on Knuckles was busy gathering up Master Emerald shards with Omochao.

Mountainous Region: Mines 23:00 Hours

"The Aquatic Mines? This place looks dangerous." Knuckles said.

"Be careful of the levers, they can change the water levels." Omochao said.

"Thanks for the warning, though I don't mind getting wet unlike Sonic." Knuckles said with a grin as he began to look for the emerald shards all over the mines.

But as he went on his look for them, he needed to dive very deep into the mines. He dove and dove deeper, he almost lost his breath but he found a device that allowed him to safely breathe underwater. "This item is called the Air Necklace, you can use it to breathe safely underwater." Omochao explained.

"This will be useful." Knuckles said as he continued his search until he found the fnal shard, he and Omochao then got lost in the tunnel network of the mines while trying to look for a route leading to Central City.

Colonial Ark 9:39 hours

"We have all but one of the Chaos Emeralds hooray!" Decoe and Bocoe said while they were on the ark.

"Indeed, and I have one lovely Egg Walker if I say so myself." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pointed to his lovely creation, "the Laser Blaster helps me fire more, of course the Protective Armor helps my precious Egg Walker survive massive amounts of damage, the Large Cannon is also great for firing rockets and finally the Jet Engines, that I found on my first visit to the Ark. Make my Egg Walker a supreme fighting machine ahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he showed his Egg Walker, in a goofy anime style like in Sonic X he was displaying his machine.

"Plus it gets great gas mileage." Bocoe said.

"And the odds of it getting scrapped are slim." Decoe said.

"Alright enough of this, we have ourselves a prisoner. And that prisoner is Chris one of Green's friends and we all remember what happened the last time we took her captive." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Yeah, but she has pretty much the freedom that's to be expected on this massive place." Decoe said.

"True...but I need to think on what I have to do next, let's see...aha! I need to let the world know about the danger of the Ark aha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he went down to the fire control room, he placed six of the Chaos Emeralds into it and then he began a global broadcast of his message to the world.

"Attention people of the world, attention!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he sent a global broadcast on every single system around the world.

"Hmm...what's this?" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he began to listen to the message.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am the genius Dr. Eggman. The ruler of the Eggman Empire, for many years now I've patiently tried to take over the world using my vast robot armies, and reasoning. But many people have stood in my way time after time, again and again to prevent me from achieving my goals. Even the United Federation and its global army task force the Guardian Units of Nations, have stood in my way. Until a few days ago your precious military thought they could stop me, I personally saw to the destruction of Prison Island all so I could get the Chaos Emeralds to power the greatest weapon ever constructed." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he showed footage of many past events that happened.

"What is he talking about?" a person watching him said.

"You see I now have under my control the most powerful of the 100 artificial moons of Mobius, Space Colony ARK or Colonial ARK. And with it I control the Eclipse Cannon!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he deactivated the camouflage of the Ark, it sent a lot of fake man made space rock flying off of the surface of the Ark, it revealed a gigantic space station that looked like half a moon on one side. And on the other side, it looked a lot like Dr. Oliver Eggman's face, though it ironically was meant to look like his grandfather's face. "The United Federation foolishly tried to keep my grandfather's secrets locked up, but now their all mine. I'm not afraid to use the Eclipse Cannon, and to prove it I'll fire it now." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as everyone could see the Eclipse Cannon charging up.

Dr. Oliver Eggman then fired it at an artificial moon that looked exactly like the original moon, thankfully it wasn't though. "That was only a taste of the true power of the Eclipse Cannon, if the world doesn't surrender to me in 24 hours from now I'll destroy cities across the planet one by one until the world has no choice but to surrender to the Eggman Empire, farewell people and enjoy what freedom you have left." after Dr. Oliver Eggman said that, he finished his message by saying "long live the Eggman Empire!" and with that the message ended and there was utter chaos, havoc and uproars across the globe as the message was heard.

"That was something else, the entire world has been thrown into havoc with your little speech. Does this mean we rule the planet now?" Rouge said as she walked in.

"Where have you been?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Keeping an eye on the kid, can't have her trying to call for help now can we?" Rouge said.

"Good...just don't forget your end of our bargain bat girl, you need to deliver the final Chaos Emerald to me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"But of course...that's one reason why I brought you this." Rouge said as she gave the doctor a day old newspaper.

"What's this? Kid genius Tails the Fox saves Station Square from a missile crisis, as a result the mayor has awarded the Yellow Chaos Emerald to Tails." Dr. Oliver Eggman remembered about said missile crisis, "why didn't you bring this to me earlier?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman demanded.

"Been busy trying to track the location of the emerald, I plan to try and catch Tails and his Chaos Emerald before your timer go's off." Rouge said in a sassy manner.

"I guess I should send you two to try and locate the last Chaos Emerald, Rouge follow the best lead you have. Shadow will be back up, I shall stay here for a few hours and then check on things at the Egg Pyramid, Decoe and Bocoe can keep an eye on the prisoner." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

And so Rouge got into her personal spy car, she was hot on the trail of Tails and his plane the Tornado on Route 280, but as she gave chase to Tails he sent the plane flying by fast. She told Shadow that the Tornado was heading for an area called Sky Rail, located not to far from Pumpkin Hill. Shadow also gave chase but in the end wasn't able to catch up to Tails, Tails later got into the Cyclone and transformed it into a car.

Tails and Sonic arrived at Central City, they were trying to catch up to the President of the United Federation's limo. They were able to follow him on Route 101 of Central City, at that moment Dr. Oliver Eggman gave the president simple details on surrendering to the Eggman Empire and to not dare resisting in any manner or else the countries of the United Federation would be destroyed. Sonic and Tails overheard this as they were side by side next to the limo, the president was shocked when Sonic and Tails landed on the limo and jumped into the top window.

The President was wondering what they were up to, Tails revealed that he was tracking Dr. Oliver Eggman's transmission and confirmed it was coming from Space Colony Ark and where exactly the Ark was located. Sonic told the president to leave everything to Team Sonic, Sonic and Tails left and when that happened the president wondered what he should do "you should trust Sonic, Mr. President! When it comes down to it you can always rely on Sonic." and the driver was none other then Sam Speed who knew all to well Sonic could be trusted.

Meanwhile at an unknown location

"Commander Sir...you know something about Colonial ARK." Green said.

"What makes you think I know anything about that lost space colony?" Commander Abraham Tower said to Green.

"I know...because for hours now...I've been getting flash backs, of my memories as Nazo. And in my memories, you are on the Ark at about age 10. We met, we played, and we both knew Maria Robotnik." Green said in a serious tone.

"I hoped that Project Shadow vanished long ago, I hoped every terrible thing that happened on the ARK was gone...but its not...and I hoped this day would never come." the Commander said as he looked to Green and said "what is our password?" he asked.

"...Fight for Freedom!" Green said.

"Then Nazo my old friend, its time you looked into Project Nazo. Take these activation discs and keys meant for the ARK and the ARK alone, as Commander of G.U.N, I order you to help Sonic and his friends and find out the truth about Project Nazo and Project Shadow." the Commander ordered as he gave special card keys, keys and discs to Green.

"I shall not fail sir." Green said as he took the times, he then left with Nicolas in order to begin mission Hidden Base.

Somewhere in a desert 14:07 hours

"So this is where Dr. Eggman has been hiding out." Sonic said as he looked at the Egg Pyramid.

"Well with the Bazooka and Boosters on the Cyclone we won't have any trouble, plus Knuckles is with us." Tails said.

"Yeah and this Omochao can be of help to us too." Knuckles said.

"I have a feeling that the Ancient Light will be found soon." Omochao said.

Many twists and turns have happened, but what exactly is Project Nazo and how is it connected to Project Shadow? And what has been going on with Agent Stewart? Find out next time.


	5. Adventure 5

Chapter 5

A mysterious Shadow

Agent Stewart, and Scarlet Garcia had an interview with Jerome Wise. They got word that he knew a man known as Mister Schmitz, from the information that the two acquired, it was clear that Mister Schmitz knew something about Project Shadow and was rumored to have been on the Ark when the accident happened 50 years ago.

Upon learning about this, Stewart and Garcia headed too an old retirement home. Where Mister Schmitz was said to be at the moment, but as they headed for the retirement home though, Black-Suited Agents followed them.

Mission Hidden Base, outside of the Egg Pyramid 14:10 hours

"Looks like Eggman has been busy." Sonic said as he dodged a laser blast from an E-1000 unit.

"These new robots look a lot like Gamma, I wonder why?" Tails said as he used the Cyclone to fire lasers and bullets at the robots, which blew them up.

"Well we won't get anywhere if we keep running around Sonic." Green said as he stepped into the picture, Agent Topaz was right behind him.

"Green! What are you doing here?" Sonic said, he was surprised to see Green again.

"Well Sonic if you must know, I'm here on a mission known as mission Hidden Base." Green said as he jumped down, he landed in front of Sonic.

"Who's she?" Tails said as he saw Topaz climb down.

But just then an E-1000 unit came out of the blue, it shot the wall that Topaz was climbing on. She was caught by Mr. Tanaka who saved her from crashing on to the ground, the robot was then destroyed by Knuckles as he came crashing down. "You took a nasty fall there miss, are you alright?" Mr. Tanaka asked Topaz.

"Oh...I'm alright." Topaz said as she got back on her feet and stood up.

"Looks like Knuckles came to help us." Amy said.

"What's with these new robots?" Knuckles said as a Mobini flew out of the robot he destroyed.

"Eggman made new robots based off of Gamma." Tails said.

"By the way Green, who's this person with you?" Amy asked.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Mr. Tanaka. Allow me to properly introduce Agent Topaz." Green said as he introduced his fellow agent of G.U.N.

"Nice to meet you all properly." Topaz said.

"Wait a minute... I remember you, you're that lady who helped take down Eggman way back on Eggman Island months ago." Knuckles said.

"Yes, we didn't really introduce ourselves when we met Knuckles." Topaz said.

"So Green what's the deal with you and Topaz being here?" Sonic asked.

"Well we're here on a mission too get to Colonial ARK, but first we need to get into the Egg Pyramid." Green said.

"But we were chased by G.U.N Hawk robots earlier, we destroyed a few of them but there's still more outside of the Egg Pyramid." Topaz said.

"Why would your own robots be attacking you?" Sonic asked doubtfully.

"I don't know...its strange and unusual..." Topaz said.

"I suspect its because someone wants to keep Project Shadow and what really happened 50 years ago in the dark, and I have a feeling that, that someone is the same person who was able to illegally order a GUN Military Truck to engage you within a city. I believe personally that someone or something within G.U.N or the United Federation is behind all the attempted cover ups and any attempts to silence those who know otherwise." Nicolas explained.

"Makes sense to me, but why would people want to cover up something that happened 50 years ago?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know my friend... I honestly don't know...but we have to get too the ARK in order to find the answers we seek. The Egg Pyramid should have space shuttles, or ships in it somewhere." Green said.

"Alright then let's get moving." Sonic said.

"I'll scout out ahead and make sure the path is clear." Tails said as he piloted the Cyclone and cleared the path for the team, shortly the group entered the Egg Pyramid.

The group then followed Sonic as he cleared a pathway through the Pyramid Cave of the base, he destroyed many E-1000 units in the process. As the group moved on for the chambers where the spaceships and shuttles were kept, they noticed three big keys were needed to open up the massive security door.

"I've never seen Eggman make security doors like this before." Green said as he looked at the door.

"It looks like it needs three keys in order to open up, my hacking systems can't bypass this kind of security system." Nicolas said as he turned into his holographic form in order too get a better look at the door.

"Hmm...hey Knuckles, why don't you look for the keys?" Amy said.

"Why me?" Knuckles asked.

"Well you always brag about being a treasure hunter, so why don't you find those keys for us?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if a key would be considered a treasure..." Knuckles said.

"You need a key too open up a treasure chest don't you? Its practically the same thing." Sonic claimed.

"Well...alright, I'll go but you need to meet me at a spot so you can get the keys to safety." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"You know...this old pyramid reminds me of the one from Sandopolis Zone on Angel Island, I wonder what the Boom Boos are doing here though." Green said as he looked around the place.

"What's a Boom Boo?" Sonic asked.

"Their a race of ghosts from another dimension, I ran into them at a castle once. I wonder what their doing here." Green said as he explained the Boom Boo ghosts, Nicolas then talked with Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I'll go with you in order to provide assistance with the location of the keys." Nicolas offered.

"Thanks but I've got Omochao with me." Knuckles said as the little robot finally caught up to him.

"Whoa! A robotic Chao? Where did he come from?" Amy said.

"He's a little something Sally and I made in order too help us out on missions, and to provide assistance to our allies." Green said.

"He can use his radar to help me look for the keys." Knuckles said as he left with Omochao for the Death Chamber where the keys were being held.

Meanwhile Sonic waited for Knuckles at the center of a room, where the Pyramid Cave connected to the Death Chamber, while that was going on Dr. Oliver Eggman returned to his base in order to check up on his secret Dark Chao project.

"Looks like my Dark Chao project is going along nicely Bokkun." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he saw a Dark Chao piloting a prototype mech suit, it was very powerful.

"Thanks sir, but we've got intruders in the base." Bokkun said over a video monitor.

"Really? Who dares to invade my glorious base?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Well first Cream and that Cheese ball of a Chao broke in, they came with a normal Chao that escaped days ago, their trying to locate the Chao we took from the Chao Garden in Chao World. I'm chasing them with Egg Golem, but according to the scanners a group has broken into the base led by Sonic." Bokkun said.

"It must be the Freedom Fighters?! I'm sending Egg Golem 2, too attack Sonic, try and stop the rest of the intruders!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

Meanwhile, Knuckles had gotten the last of the keys in the Death Chamber, however as soon as he did. All of the openings in the top of the base closed up, and the dreaded King Boom Boo appeared, without any questions asked the mighty ghost king attacked Knuckles, Knuckles tried to punch the ghost king but nothing happened. He noticed one of the smaller Boos was bouncing around while carrying one of the many hourglasses he and his friends saw in the base, he decided to punch the Boo which sent the hourglass falling on to the floor. King Boom Boo was hit by light and went into the ground appearing as a frightened shadow, Knuckles followed the shadow and used his digging abilities to force the ghost king out of the wall or ground.

King Boom Boo, was small now and trying to run away but Knuckles punched him hard, now knowing King Boom Boo's weakness. Knuckles was able to soon beat the ghost king, after taking to many hits King Boom Boo retreated along with all of the Boom Boos in the Egg Pyramid, Knuckles then began to make his way towards Sonic.

While Knuckles was fighting King Boom Boo, Sonic was impatient, "come on Knuckles...what's taking that slow poke so long?" Sonic said impatiently as he pretended to look at a watch on his left wrist. Just then Egg Golem 2 came out of the middle of the room, the massive rock covered robot had a giant control device on its head. The robot attacked Sonic, Sonic knew this was one of Eggman's robots, and he did his best to dodge its attacks and destroy the control device on it.

"No! My glorious Egg Golem 2! How could you harm my precious machine." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he came in on his Egg Walker.

"Sorry Eggman, but he couldn't take the heat." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles said as he met up with Sonic.

"What took you so long knucklehead?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"I ran into some unexpected trouble after I got the last key, what about you?" Knuckles said.

"Just dealt with one of egg head's robots." Sonic said.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking with you Sonic!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out.

"Well we'd better get back to the others fast." Knuckles said.

"Leave that to me." Sonic said as he and Knuckles ran off.

"Hey! How dare you run off when I'm in the middle of a menacing speech! How dare you leave when I'm in the middle of talking! Don't you know Sonic its rude to leave a person in the middle of a chat?! Man at least Green has manners." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he threw an anime like temper tantrum jumping up and down while yelling, while he was in his Egg Walker.

Just then Egg Golem 2 put a hand on one of the platforms that Sonic, used in his fight with the robot. The robot then glared at Dr. Oliver Eggman, "wait...you're still working, oh nice to see." Dr. Oliver Eggman said but just then Egg Golem 2 tried to smash him.

"What's going on with you? Oh wait... Sonic only destroyed the control device! Which means my precious Egg Golem 2 will now attack anything, oh my...I think I have no choice but to destroy him for the sake of my base..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used the Egg Walker to destroy the outer shell of his robot, all while comically covering his eyes each time he fire. "Oh my precious baby robot, I'm so sorry for all of this. That nasty hedgehog ruined you...believe me having to fire at you hurts me more than you...I just hope you can forgive me if I decide to rebuild you after this." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he covered his eyes as he pushed the rocket launchers on his Egg Walker which hit all of the critical spots on the robot and destroyed it.

Meanwhile Bokkun was using the original Egg Golem to chase Cream and Cheese, as well as the normal Chao. "Ahahaha! This is loads of fun, soon I'll make Green pay for messing with Eggman along with those other fools." Bokkun said as he rode on the Egg Golem.

The robot turned a corner too the area where Sonic and the group were, "alright we've got all three of the security keys for the door." Green said as he put two of the keys in, just then everyone felt the ground shake as the Egg Golem turned around a corner, and they heard Cream and Chao crying.

"Cream?! What are you doing here?" Green said to Cream after he saved her and the Chao from the Egg Golem.

"Mr. Green! Oh Cheese and I are here because Dr. Eggman kidnapped a lot of Chao from Chao World." Cream said.

"Chao...Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao!" the other Chao said, translated it was "that's right brother Nazo! Eggman kidnapped me and many of our brother and sister Chao from Chao World! Most of us were from the Neutral Chao Garden, but he stole ones from the Dark Chao Garden as well, I came from the Hero Chao Garden. I allowed myself to get captured in order to get help from the outside world and I never expected to find you big brother!" the little Chao from Chao World said with excitement.

"Really?! And I take it somewhere in the Egg Pyramid is where all of the Chao are located?" Green asked.

"Yes Mr. Green, we were close too opening the doors to the prisons the Chao were kept in. But that mean robot showed up, Bokkun told it to attack us." Cream said.

"Is that so?" Green said.

"Ahahaha! With my Egg Golem, I'll crush all of you!" Bokkun said as he laughed.

"Bokkun! You nasty little child." Green said.

"You're going to pay for messing with Eggman." Bokkun said as he ignored what Green said, he glared at Green with mischievous eyes.

"Hey Bokkun! If you're so tough why don't you come down here!?" Green shouted out.

"You calling me a coward?! Well I'll show you!" Bokkun said as Green dodged the giant fists of Egg Golem, the little Chao used his jet pack to fly down to Green. "If you think I'm a coward than you're wrong!" Bokkun barked.

"Nope not a coward, just easy to trick in a fight." Green said as he snatched the control remote/control device that Bokkun used to control Egg Golem.

"Hey stop running like that! Egg Golem crush him!" Bokkun ordered, he moved his hands as if he had the remote in his hands. "Egg Golem! I gave you an order!" Bokkun yelled out.

"Teehe, Mr. Green took the remote from you." Cream said, as Green tossed the remote in the air and caught it a couple of times.

Just then Bokkun moved his hands around and realized he didn't have the remote control device, he got a feeling of dread like in an anime and looked to the Egg Golem and said "I think I'm in trouble!" he said as he slowly walked back.

"Egg Golem, teach Bokkun some manners." Green said as he had the robot turn around to face Bokkun, Bokkun fell down as he walked backwards and the robot stomped.

"No fair! No fair! Whaaa!" Bokkun cried out as he began to cry while running from the Egg Golem, as it began to chase him.

"Here Cream, you toy with Bokkun for a bit." Green said.

"Only for a little bit, otherwise the poor dear will get too scared." Cream said as she toyed with Bokkun using the Egg Golem, Bokkun noticed Cream was using the remote and felt something for her as she made an innocent laugh.

"Well I'll have the Egg Golem get Bokkun out of here, so we can set all the Chao free." Nicolas said as he wired the remote on the Egg Golem to chase Bokkun until the two of them were at the top of the Egg Pyramid which would take a long while.

Once that was done, Green, Cream, Cheese and the other Chao got into the lab where all the Chao were held hostage. However a Dark Chao was still in the Dark Chao Mech and attacked the group, the regular Chao got into the Chao Mech and stopped the Dark Chao. Both of the Chao Mechs were destroyed though, Green then used the Mystic Melody along with Cream which calmed down all of the Chao.

Nicolas then pulled out a Chao World Key, which he used so they could all head safely to Chao World. All of the Chao were sent back to their respectful Chao Gardens, upon completing the heroics of this greatness, the Chao who helped Green, Cream and Cheese went into a cocoon. Since time on Mobius went by in seconds next to time that could go by in Chao World, it didn't take to long before the Chao emerged as a Hero Chao. In Chao World people didn't age, but Chao could age in order to go through the cycles of their life needed to become stronger in life.

Green congratulated the Chao for becoming a Hero Chao, Cream and Cheese agreed to keep an eye on things while Green and Nicolas returned back to Egg Pyramid, upon returning they explained what happened to their friends as they put the final key into the security door.

Meanwhile Dr. Oliver Eggman was trying to figure out who stole the Master Emerald shards he had in the Egg Quarters, which gave Sonic and his friends the time they needed to hijack an ideal space shuttle. And use it to head right for Space Colony ARK, Sonic had earlier found in the Egg Pyramid the Ancient Light which gave him the Light Speed Attack, which allowed him to travel along rows of Rings. Knuckles could feel the energy of three Master Emerald shards as they flew the shuttle through the Mad Space around the ARK. Knuckles caused the shuttle to crash in one of the ARK's docking bays, he dashed off to try and locate the shards while the rest of the time recovered after being shaken up.

Thankfully the Cyclone was undamaged from the experience, "it'll take a couple hours for the shuttle to work again." Nicolas said as he activated an automatic repair system that Eggman installed on the shuttle. He made sure while they flew to the ARK that nothing Eggman installed could've been used against them, after he gave his report Amy and Topaz looked around the ARK.

"This place is massive." Topaz said.

"I wonder what this place was like." Amy said.

"About 50 years ago, an accident happened on Space Colony ARK. The accident forced the people to shut down the projects they had on the ARK, it happened around the time that the 100 moons of Mobius project was starting to fail...I wonder though what truly happened." Tails explained as he remembered reading on the truth of the 100 moons of Mobius.

"That was the official reports the media heard on what happened, but I think that something far more sinister happened in reality." Green said.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Amy said.

"Well Amy, you and Tails need to find a way to shut down the Eclipse Cannon by destroying it, I need to find Shadow and Eggman and keep them away from you two and I'll try and shut the cannon down from its control room, Knuckles is doing his thing." Sonic said.

"While you're doing that, Topaz and Mr. Tanaka should guard the shuttle, Nicolas and I have a personal mission to take care of in the archives of the ARK." Green said. "According to the map of the station...the main computer is located in someplace called the Crazy Gadget." Green said as he accessed a computer terminal, he was about to plug in Nicolas to gather more information when Sonic said.

"Alright you heard the hedgehog, let's get going team." Sonic said as he dashed off.

"Sonic wait!" Nicolas shouted.

"He always charges head first into danger." Tails said.

"Well I hope he's careful...Tails according to the ARK's computer systems..." Nicolas was plugged into a computer terminal, he accessed information on the ARK. "Tails, you and Amy need to head down into the Eternal Engine section of the Ark, its the quickest way to the Eclipse Cannon from here...but be on the look out for G.U.N security robots and Artificial Chaos." Nicolas said.

"Artificial Chaos?" Topaz said.

"Yes Artificial Chaos, one of Gerald's early experiments resulted in the creation of Artificial Chaos cyborgs and/or robots. The only units active right now are P-1 units and simple P-100 units, the P-1 units come in three variants. There's the normal ones which shoot lasers from their eyes, then Guard Types which use long arms to attack with, they can retract these arms. Then there's the Float Type which are exactly like the Guard Type but they float... P-100 units are a lot like the Float Type of P-1 but they can make tiny robots known as a Cell when they take to much damage." Nicolas said as he informed everyone on the dangers of the ARK.

"Thanks for the warning Nicolas." Tails said as he and Amy took off.

Meanwhile down on Mobius

A retirement home somewhere in the United Federation 16:59 hours

Agent Stewart and Scarlet Garcia, arrived at the retirement home that Mister Schmitz was living at. They arrived and met Mister Schmitz and began to ask him questions regarding the ARK 50 years ago, but he refused to answer any of their questions. As Agent Stewart or Franklin and Scarlet were about to leave, the Black-Suited Agents appeared. They tried to arrest Stewart/Franklin and Scarlet, Stewart was fighting the men one by one, but one of them was able to get Scarlet into a car. He was about to get in himself, but Mister Schmitz used his former G.U.N training to knock the man out and save Scarlet, Stewart/Franklin got all three of them to safety.

"I have to say Franklin...you're something else." Scarlet said as the trio went to a safe location, the Black-Suited Agents were trying to locate them.

Later at a safer location

"Mister Schmitz can you please answer our questions now?" Stewart/Franklin asked.

"I'm...not sure...I don't really feel comfortable talking about what happened 50 years ago on Colonial ARK..." Mister Schmitz said.

"Please Mister Schmitz...I know its to much to ask but we have to know the truth about what happened 50 years ago on Space Colony ARK and what really happened to the colony, my father died trying to let the people know the truth they deserved. Especially each and every single person and family who's loved one's lived on the ARK." Scarlet Garcia said as she got a little emotional herself on the subject.

"...alright...I'll talk, after what happened today you deserve to know what really happened." Mister Schmitz said as he was recalling his past from 50 years ago. "50 years ago G.U.N was ordered too head for Space Colony ARK one of the 100 artificial moons, officially on the books we were ordered to stop a criminal scientist from using a living weapon that could destroy the world. We were all calm, and patient as we were loaded into the shuttles for the ARK, but I could tell something wasn't right when I saw the amount of shuttles that were sent, enough shuttles were sent in the case of an invasion of a colony scenario. As soon as we landed on the ARK we were ordered to kill and capture all personnel on the ARK, it was a blood bath... I watched in horror as many of my fellow troopers murdered guards and scientists who didn't even resist being arrested. I was part of a division that rounded up a lot of the scientists, we were trying to capture the criminal scientist who was the leader of the colony. His name was Gerald Robotnik...but...I knew something wasn't right...a large number of troops chased him, including myself...we caught him, but I noticed a Mobian and a girl running in front of him. When the girl looked back, I was ordered to chase her...and...I chased her..." Mister Schmitz said as he was recalling the past.

Space Colony ARK escape capsule launch room 50 years ago

"Hold it there!" Agent Schmitz yelled out as Maria had her hands on a lever.

But the girl refused to listen to him, she pulled the lever and Agent Schmitz shot her in the back. "Maria!" a black Mobian hedgehog in a capsule said.

"Shadow...please...don't hate the people of the world and don't be angry...please protect Mobius and its people...protect them and keep the world a peaceful place...I'm counting on the both of you to help the world and make it a better place..." Maria had trouble talking but her last words were, "Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. that's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." and with that Maria died.

"No! Maria! Maria! Mariaaaaa!" the hedgehog yelled and pounded on his capsule, next to him there was another capsule.

This capsule was already cryo froze, the hedgehog continued trying in vain to get to Maria. But he was soon launched from the ARK in his capsule, the other capsule was launched with him, they both went in free fall towards Mobius.

"Oh my...what have I done..." Agent Schmitz said as he laid his gun down by his side, he was traumatized for what he did. Especially after what he heard from the girl who didn't show any hatred or sadness in her death. But spoke her dying wish to her friend, it was too much for him, soon more G.U.N troops came in along with a CO. and Agent Schmitz was dismissed from the area.

Right now

"I don't care what anyone said that day, but that was no accident that happened on the ARK. And those people who lived on the ARK suffered, I don't know why we were ordered to do what we did but it was clearly an invasion on a peaceful space colony...and to this day...I can never forgive myself...for what I did to that innocent girl...she was so young...so full of life...and she didn't show any hatred or sadness...in her dying breath she wished for the creature we were after to make the world a better place...and I can't forgive myself for the part I played in that invasion..." Mister Schmitz said as he began to cry.

"You poor man..." Scarlet said as she pittied Mister Schmitz.

(I wonder if that creature is the Project Shadow creature...and the one that's really been behind what Sonic was framed for.) Stewart thought to himself as he took in all of this information, it helped to shed light on what was really going on.

Space Colony ARK 18:32 hours

Knuckles had finished collecting the shards he could find in the Meteor Herd, which was a meteor field located outside of the ARK, he found a pair of special Sunglasses which allowed him to see invisible objects. Which went well mixed with the Hammer Gloves, the Hammer Gloves were found in one of Eggman's treasure rooms located in the Egg Pyramid. Rouge was flying around the Mad Space around Colonial ARK, there were three of the 100 artificial moons of Mobius located in the Mad Space.

On each of the small moons she found a shard of the Master Emerald, as she headed back towards the ARK. Knuckles confronted her, "oh it's you again!" she said in frustration.

"Return the shards of the Master Emerald you stole bat!" Knuckles demanded.

"I don't get it why this emerald is so precious to you." Rouge said.

"You have no idea what you're messing with bat woman! Return the shards before I force you too!" Knuckles barked.

"If its a fight you want, then its a fight you'll get big guy." Rouge said as she and Knuckles began to fight each other, they hit each other a couple of times but their hits just canceled out each others attacks. Close to the end of the fight Rouge lost her footing, the two of them battled on some kind of mining machine that had forced lava towards the surface of the moon.

But Knuckles caught Rouge and saved her, but as soon as she was safely on the rail they were fighting on. She moved her hand out of his hand quickly, "what was that for?!" Knuckles said.

"I don't get you, one minute you try to smash me the next you save me...I don't know what you're getting at by saving my life but it won't work!" Rouge said.

"Wh...what?! I was just trying to save you from falling!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah and I can fly, I could've saved myself easily." Rouge said in a sassy manner.

"Why you...I've dealt with far more grateful people than you for saving their life's...arge!" Knuckles said.

"You're kind of cute when you get mad...since you want them take them!" Rouge said as she discarded her shards she gathered.

"What?!" Knuckles said.

"I just realized after all the trouble I went through, that I don't want them. Besides they stink just like echidnas do." Rouge said.

"Thanks...alright Master Emerald, its time you go back to the way you were." Knuckles said as he reunited all the shards and fixed the Master Emerald so it was as good as new. "Thank you miss." Knuckles said.

"By the way, my name is Rouge the Bat." Rouge said as she turned her back to Knuckles.

Knuckles closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you...thank you Rouge...by the way my name is Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said as he lifted up the Master Emerald and began to look for a rocket to take back to the Ark.

"That's more polite, see you later Knuckles." Rouge said as she looked back to Knuckles as he left, she smiled and headed for the ARK in order to complete her mission.

Sonic was busy trying to get past the robots and Artificial Chaos creatures in too get to the control room, so he could shut down the Eclipse Cannon. While he was doing that Dr. Oliver Eggman had returned up to the outer perimeter of Colonial ARK, he used his Egg Mobile to make the journey and transformed it back into the Egg Walker. In the Egg Walker he traveled along the Cosmic Wall of the ARK in order to sneak back in, he was going to try and get Tails to give him the Chaos Emerald he had. But his radar detected two Chaos Emeralds, since he knew the Pink Chaos Emerald had vanished when it became part of his Metal Sonic. He figured that there had to be a fake Chaos Emerald so he planned to capture Amy, and force Tails or Sonic to reveal which of them had the real Chaos Emerald. It took a long while, but he finally made it on to the ARK, he captured Amy and took her to a giant room where capsules could be launched, he let Tails know his simple demands for Amy's release.

Meanwhile at the Crazy Gadget control room

"Alright time to shut down this bad boy." Sonic said, as he was about to turn off the Eclipse Cannon.

"Sonic! Come in Sonic!" Tails said over the radio.

"This is Sonic come in Tails." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Dr. Eggman has captured Amy and demands we give him the Chaos Emerald or else." Tails said.

"Alright buddy...I'm on my way." and so Sonic made his way, Dr. Oliver Eggman had a laser gun pointed at Amy to keep her from moving.

"Good to see you came Sonic, do you have the emerald?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Yeah." Sonic said as he showed his fake yellow Chaos Emerald that tails made earlier, part of his plan was to use it in order to destroy the cannon.

"Good, now place it in the center." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, Sonic did as he was told and placed the emerald on the ground but the doctor activated a capsule to capture Sonic.

"Let me out doctor!" Sonic demanded.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Nice try Sonic, but that fake Chaos Emerald of your's couldn't fool me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he bluffed on knowing it was a fake.

"So how did you know it was a fake and not the real one?" Tails asked.

"Because you just told me." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as his bluff worked, he moved his laser away from Amy which allowed her to escape.

(What! No way!) Tails thought to himself as he moved his lips, it was as if he tried to say what he thought but lacked the willpower.

"Tails...take care of Amy, and make sure my family knows how much I love them. Tell Sally, I wish we had more time." Sonic said.

"Please let Sonic go Eggman!" Tails asked.

"Sorry but he forfeited his life when he brought the fake emerald." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he launched the capsule, however the capsule unexpectedly after a couple minutes exploded. "That wasn't suppose too happen..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Did you set that capsule to explode Bocoe?" Decoe asked his friend.

"Not at all Decoe, something shot it from the ARK." Bocoe said, the two came down to check on Eggman.

Elsewhere on the ARK

"Your friend Sonic isn't as strong as you thought, it would seem the doctor has finished him off." Shadow said as to Chris as he watched the capsule explode.

"Wait you mean Sonic was in that thing?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and there's no point in watching you now that he's dead." Shadow said as he walked away.

"Sonic! It can't be." Chris cried out.

Back at the capsule launch room

"No...Sonic...I won't let you get away with this Eggman!" Tails shouted as he began to fight the Egg Walker while in his Cyclone. Amy, Decoe and Bocoe took cover from the fighting.

Gerald's main laboratory on the Ark

"Here we are Nicolas, the main lab where the Commander said we could use the keys, the key cards and the discs in order to get the information we need on Project Shadow...and Project Nazo." Green said.

"Are you truly ready for this Green?" Nicolas asked with concern for his friend.

"...I'm ready...time too learn about this part of my past, time to learn what I was up to 50 years ago on the ARK." Green said as he took out key cards and used them to open up a control panel, he then used the keys to unlock a computer terminal that had disc slots ready to be used. He noticed a few pairs of Air Shoes and Hover Shoes, as he looked around the lab.

More secrets have been revealed on what happened 50 years ago, but is Sonic really dead?! What is Rouge going to do next? And be ready to learn the truth about Project Nazo as we get closer to the big show down.


	6. Adventure 6

Chapter 6

The Shadow of Nazo's past

Outside of Colonial ARK 20:00 hours

Knuckles had just used the Mystic Melody his father taught him too use long ago, in order too activate a small temple so a portal leading back too the ARK would open up. But shortly after he arrived on the ARK, Sonic teleported in front of him.

"Whoa! Sonic? What are you doing here?" Knuckles said in confusion.

"I almost bit space dust..." Sonic said as he was panting, he opened up his right hand too reveal a fake Chaos Emerald. "I learned a little trick after watching that Faker in action, I didn't think it would actually work but it did..." Sonic said.

"Did you teleport using a Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"My scans suggest it is a fake Chaos Emerald, its the one Tails made not too long ago." Omochao said as he scanned the fake emerald.

"Yeah...I used Chaos Control...I'm impressed I was able to pull it off, and it looks like I did it in the knick of time too." Sonic said as he saw the remains of the capsule he was inside, the remains went flying after the capsule exploded.

"Well I'm heading back too the ship in order to get the Master Emerald out of here." Knuckles said.

"Well...I'm not through yet, I still need too stop that Faker and I need to prevent the Eclipse Cannon from firing." Sonic said as he got up after grabbing a nearby Ring.

"Good luck Sonic, my portal is going to take me as close to the ship is possible so you're on your own until I make sure the Master Emerald is safe." Knuckles said.

"Wait...how did you open a portal?" Sonic asked.

"I used an ancient technique called the Mystic Melody, we Guardians of the Master Emerald were taught to use it. It works by playing it near one of these small temples like the one next to us, if you want I could teach you it in order to help you get closer too the Eclipse Cannon." Knuckles offered.

"Alright, I'll learn it but make it quick. I don't have time too wait around." Sonic said.

Meanwhile inside the capsule launch room that Tails and Dr. Oliver Eggman were fighting in, the two had shot many shots from their machines, they canceled each other out through out most of the fight. But ultimately they ended up wrecking both of their machines, the Egg Walker got its upgraded lasers broken off and its extra armor couldn't take anymore. Eggman faked being defeated, the Cyclone was smoking due too the damage it had sustained, its left leg was shot off but Tails was convinced he had won.

"You did it Tails!" Amy said with excitement as she rushed over to Tails and hugged him.

"Thanks Amy...I knew I could do it...if only Sonic were here..." Tails said as he hugged Amy.

"Doctor!" Decoe said.

"Eggman! Are you alright!" Bocoe said as he and Decoe helped Dr. Oliver Eggman out of the Egg Walker.

"I'm perfectly fine you two! I was faking my loss so I could capture the Chaos Emerald when those two's guard was done!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in fury.

"Oh but its not your's my dear brother, it's mine!" a familiar voice said as a missile was shot into the room, thankfully no one was hurt and there weren't any holes in the room.

"No! The Chaos Emerald!" Tails said as he lost the emerald.

"It now belongs rightfully to me, just as this entire ARK is rightfully mine you filthy little Freedom Fighter." the man said as a robotic arm from an Egg-O-Matic grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"No! It's you! Neo Dr. Eggman!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"In the robotic shell my dear brother Oliver." Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he looked down upon his enemies and brother.

"Robo-Robotnik?! What are you doing here?" Amy said in shock.

"Quite simple little brat, I'm here to destroy the world. Starting with Knothole Village, using the Eclipse Cannon at full power I'll destroy all those fools on Mobius." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he began to fly away, he was headed right for the Eclipse Cannon.

"No! We have to stop that mad man!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Why would you want too stop him doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Wasn't your plan to blow up cities of our enemies if they didn't surrender?" Decoe asked.

"I was bluffing you dimwits! I didn't plan to destroy any cities or Mobius, and besides if I allow him to destroy the world there will be no world to control!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"His reasoning is sound and logical." Bocoe said.

"I only wish he let us in on more of his bluffs." Decoe said.

"Shut up both of you! We need too hurry and fix the Egg Walker so we can catch him." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he jumped into his machine.

"But how do you plan to fix it?" Decoe asked.

"Simple, I'll transform it back into Egg Mobile mode, and then I'll allow the auto-repair systems too fix Egg Walker mode on the way too stop Julian." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We'd better get the Cyclone fixed up Amy, we need to gather Rings fast in order to repair it properly." Tails said.

"But Tails how will we tow it?" Amy asked.

"I can still turn it into car mode, I'll pull it while you gather most of the Rings." Tails said.

"Alright Tails." Amy said.

Meanwhile at the cannon firing room

"Rouge! Are you there Rouge!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out over a video monitor.

"This is Rouge, what's up Eggman?" she asked.

"My evil younger brother Julian is headed for the cannon fire control room, I need you to make sure if you see me that you won't let me in unless you ask for the password." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Would this password be the one for the Ark? Because if he is an impostor than he shouldn't have any knowledge of the password, which you've neglected to tell me." Rouge said.

"Fine when you see the real me I'll give you the password" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Which is?" Rouge asked.

"M-A-R-I-A, Maria!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he turned off his video communicator.

"Maria...well let's see if I can finally access the data files on Project Shadow with it." Rouge said as she began too hack into Colonial ARK using the password Oliver Eggman gave her.

Meanwhile at the main lab where Green and Nicolas were

"Alright Nicolas here we go, these discs will give us the answers. I'm counting on you to record these files into your hard drive." Green said.

"Will do...plugged into the network...wow...these systems are advanced for being outdated by 50 years." Nicolas said as he got hooked up into the network of Colonial ARK.

"Entering the fist of the discs now." Green said.

Just then, the computer monitor asked for a password for access into the information encoded on the discs and in the Ark. Green typed in Maria, and it worked. The computer then read out as followed on the monitor.

Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Video Journal entry 266, Year 7 on the Ark

"I have finished my work with the Gizoid that we found sometime ago, but as I feared nothing in hopes of getting a cure for my recently ill granddaughter Maria was found. My team and I have..." just then a ton of alarms went off on the ARK, as the video cameras turned following Gerald he asked a guard what was going on.

Something had arrived on the ARK, it was asleep and in the center of a room. It floated with it's head facing towards the ground, it glowed brightly and no one was able to get near the creature.

Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Video Journal Entry 269

"It has been days now since the mysterious creature arrived on the ARK, my men and I have tried to go near it but it seems too have a defense keeping people away from it. The creature looks just like a Mobian Hedgehog, but it glows platinum not silver as we thought at first. Recently my team of researchers found legends and stories from the Echidna people regarding a mysterious guardian of Chaos called Nazo, I remember seeing a mural on Angel Island in the Hidden Palace Zone of a strong champion chosen by the Chaos Emeralds too defend a cross from some kind of monster, could this creature be Nazo?" Gerald said as the creature woke up.

"My name is Nazo." the creature said as the video log cut out.

Footage from the ARK security systems some minutes after the cut out of footage

"Ohohoho...you're surely a funny guy for a guardian." Gerald said to Nazo.

"Well Gerald when you've been alive for nearly a billion years you learn to get a sense of humor." Nazo said to his new friend.

"So Nazo, are you truly the son of Chaos itself?" Gerald asked.

"But of course I am, you don't believe me?" Nazo asked.

"...well...as a man of science its a bit difficult for me too believe...I mean...you seem to be a being of great power from the minutes we've spent together. But...maybe I could understand more if you explained Chaos to me better." Gerald said, at this point in his life he was willing to listen too many stories and keep an open mind on them.

"Well it all started 12.000 years ago...you know of the aliens called the Xorda right?" Nazo asked.

"From the history books the Xorda were the first aliens that our people met, but when an emissary of their's was captured and killed they bombed the world in retaliation. Due too the fact they were regarded as a war like race." Gerald said.

"Yes but much more happened, when the world was bombed it brought the Master Emerald towards the surface of the world. It was in a cave about a mile underground after the bombing was gone, my father Chaos knew of the dangers that were too come to Mobius. So before the Master Emerald raised up from the ground, he created me from pure Chaos energy. Long before time even existed there was Chaos along with Order and many other forces that mortals such as you can't truly understand, the Master Emerald for the safety of the Whole of Creation was kept on Earth but when it raised to the surface my father had to act fast. But when I was born I was a formless ooze with green glowing eyes, I could shift my body about but it would take about a thousand years before I became solid and my powers were focused." Nazo said.

"You seem to be going from one subject to the next...would it be easier if I ask questions?" Gerald said.

"But of course..." Nazo said.

"What exactly is your father Chaos? You mentioned Chaos being alive...how?" Gerald asked.

"You mortals may thing of things like Eternity/Life, Death, Chaos, Order, Time, Space and Elements as things or just parts of life or merely concepts. But the truth is they are alive on a level of existence beyond a mortal being's. My father is Chaos itself, in order to interact with the physical world he turns into water." Nazo explained.

"..." Gerald was silent for a long while as he was taking this all in, he found it hard too believe but given the fact Nazo spoke with honesty it seemed he would have no reason not to trust him. "Can you show me some proof of your claims?" Gerald asked.

"But of course, most mortals don't believe words alone." Nazo said as he teleported them away.

Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Video Journal Entry 271

"Ohohoho, for a long time man has tried to simply seek answers for things in their own manner, but I've seen a lot of truth thanks to Nazo. Nazo has shown me many wonderful things, he is the son of Chaos itself...the legends surrounding Nazo seem to be mostly true in my experience with him. He has told me that he was made too bring balance in our Multiverse and other Multiverses in the Whole of Creation, he is a very intelligent, knowledgeable and wise being. He physically looks like he is in his twenties but is in fact close too a billion years old, he has seen the raise and fall of entire civilizations and the birth and death of universes among other things, I have decided to begin a new project in hopes of saving Maria's life called Project Nazo." Gerald said as the log entry ended.

End of disc 1

Green took out the first disc and then put the second one in, he watched the information on the second disc. This is what the information was like...

Project Nazo Day 3

"I am Nazo the Hedgehog, and for a long awhile I have explored the Whole of Creation in order to bring balance wherever it is needed. Gerald and his granddaughter Maria are very precious to me, I understand that Gerald wants to ultimately use me in order to cure Maria which is a noble goal. But I keep warning Gerald that Chaos commands me on what I have to do in order for balance to exist, I've also warned him that odds are Project Nazo could fail to bring a cure for Maria...and that I can't just heal her now. I truly want to heal Maria and help her but...I can't just do as I want with my powers, beings like me understand that there are rules we have to follow or else...and I know this from experience." end of Nazo's log.

Footage on the ARK

"Isn't the world beautiful Nazo." Maria asked Nazo.

"It is beautiful Maria, if you want I can show you the world." Nazo offered after a moment a silence.

"No thanks, I want to see the world once I'm cured by grandfather." Maria said.

"Maria...you're surely a wonderful person, you're a blessing upon the Robotnik family and a blessing in my life." Nazo said.

"Thank you Nazo...you're a wonderful friend, do you think we can look outside of the ARK at our spot?" Maria asked.

"We'll see after we enjoy looking down at Mobius from here." Nazo said.

Project Nazo, Final Day of project

"...I knew sooner or later it would come to this, I have been told that the plug was pulled on Project Nazo. Gerald has begun a new project called Project Shadow, I don't know what all will happen...but I can feel them coming...the time is nearing...but for now I must make sure that I find this information so I've decided to let a friend of mine called Abraham Tower keep all information that's been recorded about me on the ARK in his hands." Nazo said as the video log ended.

Green took out the disc 2 and put disc 3 in

Project Shadow a day after the completion of the project's creation

"I'm glad that Shadow has been finished, using the gift of an old friend of mine...the gift of the champion of the Ancients. In order for Shadow to live, the older attempts in Project Shadow were bad, the Artificial Chaos creations have been sealed off for now, and the first attempt at a Shadow has been sealed deep within the ARK. Soon from Shadow the cure can come for Maria, then all of us and the Gizoid can live better lives on Mobius." Nazo said in the video log.

Meanwhile at the Eclipse Cannon Fire Control Room

"But wait...if this information says that Project Shadow was a failure...than who's that hedgehog called himself Shadow?!" Rouge said as she was looking into the information.

Rouge copied the information on to a floppy disc, she also printed out information. When she was finished she looked up at the Chaos Emeralds and said "those Chaos Emeralds are all mine now, its said if all seven come together then a miracle will happen." Rouge said as she thought out loud.

"Rouge! Are you finished with your mission?" Agent Topaz said on her radio.

"Relax Topaz, I've got everything we need. What about you, are you alright?" Rouge said.

"I'm fine, I'm guarding a space shuttle on the ARK. As soon as you and Agent Green are safe and sound along with his friends we're leaving." Topaz said.

"Green is here?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, he went too the main laboratory in order to acquire information on Project Shadow and Project Nazo. Do you copy that Rouge?" Topaz said, when she heard static on Rouge's end she repeated and said, "Rouge, come in Rouge do you copy?" she said on the radio.

As for Rouge, Shadow stepped in and overheard everything on her mission, he slapped the radio out of her hands and Rouge jumped back. She looked at Shadow as Topaz was calling for Rouge over the radio, Shadow then smashed the radio with his foot. "I knew you couldn't be trusted the moment we met Rouge, you're really a spy for the government. You never intended too work with the doctor and power up the Eclipse Cannon." Shadow said.

"Yeah well you won't believe what I found out about you Shadow the Hedgehog, or should I even call you that?" Rouge said.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said, he was a very serious and no nonsense kind of guy. He never once showed any signs too lead anyone to believe otherwise, he wanted to know though what Rouge was talking about.

"Take a look at this." Rouge said as she pulled out one of the papers she printed, "it says here that Project Shadow was a failure and out of control." Rouge said.

Shadow however had keen eyesight, he was able too easily see the rest of the paper and said "but of course that was the first attempt at Project Shadow, it was merely the prototype. I however was the finished and perfected creation." Shadow said.

"Right...and yet it says that no one knows what happened too the creature after it was contained, and the day that the ARK was shut down that was when you escaped." Rouge said.

"But of course...Maria gave me the chance needed so I could bring my revenge upon the world, I was launched from the ARK in a capsule." Shadow said.

"But..." Rouge said as she gave a moment of dramatic silence, before she said "according to these records there were two capsules launched from the ARK, and you know what all G.U.N reports said that both of the capsules were destroyed. Rouge claimed.

"...obviously it was a lie for a cover up, because my capsule was found and I was kept on Prison Island until a few days ago." Shadow said.

"But if both of those capsules were never found, then why are you here and what happened too the other one?" Rouge asked as she kept the paper rolled up.

Shadow was silent for awhile as he heard this, he glared at Rouge for a moment "Nazo..." was all he said quietly, Rouge then said.

"I have a feeling that neither of us is who we claim to be." she claimed.

Shadow thought about Nazo, and he remembered hearing what Topaz said on the radio about Green. "Leave this place." Shadow said as he turned his back on Rouge.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to protect my friend's legacy from your government, and then I'm making sure the doctor gets the last Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon, as the Ultimate Lifeform it is my duty." Shadow said.

"But don't you get it? You're a fake! You aren't the real Shadow! All of your memories are fake!" Rouge claimed.

"Even if you don't believe who I am, I still believe that I am who I am. And even if my memories are fake, their all I have left in my life. Leave now with your life bat, and if you try to go near those Chaos Emeralds again I won't think twice about killing you and taring you apart limb from limb." Shadow said as he used Chaos Control too teleport out of the fire control room and near the lab Green was at.

Rouge headed for the space shuttle, since this was her only chance to make her escape now that her cover was blown, once she got too the shuttle she was going too transmit the information she gathered down to the Commander of G.U.N so it could finally reveal the truth. As for Green and Nicolas, they were on the final disc that was a recording from Nazo in the past.

Final Entry

"There isn't much time left...the United Federation plans too close down the ARK and all research on it, I know that Shadow will need help down on Mobius. I've done many things through out this life...some of it I'm not proud of, but perhaps I can have another chance on Mobius. The Gizoid General is being kept safe for now...as for myself, I've volunteered to be cryogenically frozen for the journey and shall wake up. I know now without a doubt that I or my next life under a new name shall find this information, the incomplete pieces of information will be completed here. First off I should let it be known on..." Nazo went silent as a scientist came in and said.

"Sir! We don't have much time." and the scientist stood until Nazo said.

"I'll be there in a minute." and after that the scientist left, "my friends Gerald and Maria have only told a couple trusted family members about me. Among them Maria's cousin named Oliver who's a five year old boy by now, anyway...the DNA used in the creation of Shadow was alien DNA and DNA from the Champion of the Ancients who's a Mobian Hedgehog, well the name of the aliens and that hero are..." before the information could be recovered the computer blew up, it was destroyed by a Chaos Spear from Shadow.

"Leave this place hedgehog!" Shadow said.

Green dodged Shadow's attacks and got everything he possibly could that Shadow didn't destroy, it seemed like Nicolas was stuck inside the computer network of the Ark though. Green ran towards one of the areas of the Ark with moving sidewalks, he panted as he made sure the information was secure in Nicolas' handheld form.

"I have to say that you're another quick hedgehog." Shadow said as he walked on a sidewalk heading backwards but his movement allowed him too keep up with Green who was on a sidewalk going forward.

"Yeah...I've gotten faster over the years Shadow, you surely are strong. I'm a bit surprised you decided too leave all of the special items I made for you long ago, in the small capsules their still in." Green said.

"You talk like you know me hedgehog, I knew your weak friend Sonic but I know not of you." Shadow said.

"But we have met before Shadow, it was 50 years ago when you were created...but I was known by another name. Back then I was simply Nazo, but now in this life I'm Green the Hedgehog and become Nazo when its time." Green said.

"Green the Hedgehog, that's a fitting name given the fact you are green, your eyes remind me of Nazo. But he was my friend and you aren't you agent of G.U.N!" Shadow said.

"But Shadow we are, don't you remember anything?" Green asked.

"I remember Maria, I remember her grandfather the professor and I remember Nazo. I also remember bits of this place, and you're nowhere in my memories hedgehog. I won't let you make a mockery of Nazo's name with your claims." Shadow said.

"Shadow...I really don't want too fight you...I already had too fight Sonic." Green said.

"You lost that chance when you mocked the name of Nazo and messed with his personal information." Shadow said as he tried to hit Green.

Green dodge the attack and jumped, he then began to run from Shadow. But thanks to Shadow's superior speed he easily caught up, Green and Shadow got into a fist fight quickly, they each hit each other. But jumped back, Shadow then used his Homing Attacks, Green used a Spin Dash too dodge. Green then waited for Shadow to come back, once Shadow reemerged Green used a Sonic Spin but Shadow began too use a Spin Dash which canceled out Green's attack from hurting Shadow. Green noticed a lot of Rings in the area they were fighting in, so he gathered up several Rings for protection but Shadow would hit him every now and then which made Green drop his Rings.

Green had his Flame Ring on so he was able too use a flame powered roll against Shadow, Shadow tried hitting Green with Chaos Spears and they worked. Green survived thanks to his Rings though, he then began too use his bounce ability granted to him by his Bounce Bracelet. The two continued fighting for several minutes mostly canceling out each other's moves, Shadow was impressed that Green had apparently brought two Fake Chaos Emeralds and used their power too fire a Chaos Spear at Shadow.

As they fought Green noticed one of the small temples inside of the Ark, he used it too open up a portal with the Mystic Melody and then he and Shadow were both on the outside of the ARK Shadow recognized the Mystic Melody, he had been taught how to use it once before by only Nazo and Nazo said it would be one of the many markers for Shadow too recognize Nazo's mortal body by.

"That power...how did you know it?!" Shadow demanded.

"I've known the Mystic Melody for a long time, just barely had reason for using it other than my personal way of locating the Chaos Emeralds without machines." Green said.

"...Nazo...do you remember what Maria said to us the day you were frozen." Shadow asked.

"Yes..." Green said as he went into details on what exactly Maria said, it was something that no recording could possibly have, Nazo made sure of that.

"You are my friend Nazo...Nazo forgive me for my behavior." Shadow said.

"Do you read me Shadow?! Sonic is heading for the Eclipse Cannon, stop him now!" Neo Dr. Eggman said over the radio, but as far as Shadow knew it was Dr. Oliver Eggman since the both of them sounded alike.

"I'm on it doctor!" Shadow said as he used the Mystic Melody, in order too open up a portal that would lead him close to Sonic.

"Shadow wait!" Green cried out as his friend vanished. "Guess I'd better save Nicolas...and then I'll teach Tails and Rouge how too use the Mystic Melody." Green said as he used his powers so he could return on too the Ark in order to locate Chris.

As for Sonic, he was on Mission Final Rush, which was his mission for the Eclipse Cannon, Shadow was on Mission Final Chase. By the time the two hedgehogs met up, Sonic explained how he survived. Shadow found it ironic how with a fake emerald Sonic survived, Shadow asked Sonic exactly who he was before they fought.

"Who me? I'm just a guy with a need for speed! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic explained.

"Sonic...well I can see your need for speed, but you must know by now that I can't let you live, your high speed adventures end here." Shadow said as they began their epic battle.

"This is like the third time we've fought in like two days, do you think you can win?" Sonic asked.

"I don't aim too win, I aim too kill you Sonic. And once the doctor get's the Yellow Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon, the whole world shall taste vengence." Shadow said.

"You mean old Oliver Eggman is going too actually use that thing?!" Sonic said as they fought.

"Ohohohohohahahe...Sonic you surely didn't forget about me did you?" a familiar voice asked Sonic from the Ark's communication systems.

"Wait...that voice...Robo-Robotnik?!" Sonic said.

"In the robotic shell my hated enemy, soon I shall destroy Knothole Village once and for all. And unlike my Ultimate Annihilator this weapon will work, and it won't destroy me as it did Robotnik Prime." Neo Dr. Eggman said over the communicator systems.

"I'll make sure you finish what needs too be done doctor." Shadow said.

"You mean you're alright with that insane faker destroying the world?!" Sonic asked Shadow as they used Spin Dash, Homing Attack and Sonic Spins against each other.

"I don't care which Eggman does it, so long as it happens." Shadow said.

"No can do pal, there's a lot of friends of mine and people I know down on that planet. Who would've thought your plans all this time was too destroy the world." Sonic said as he raced alongside Shadow.

"My plan is just that...my plan is revenge for what happened to Maria!" Shadow said as the two hedgehogs fought, they were evenly matched though it seemed like Shadow was going too win if Sonic wasn't careful.

Meanwhile inside the fire control room

"Stop right there Julian!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said while he was in his Egg Walker.

"We have you surrounded!" Decoe said.

"That's right you Faker of an Eggman!" Bocoe said.

"Well if it isn't my older brother, but you're too late. Now its time I destroy those fools and claim whatever is left of the world." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he put the Chaos Emerald into the Eclipse Cannon.

"No!" Tails cried out in his repaired Cyclone.

"We're too late!" Amy cried out.

"Yes I win aha!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with a laugh, but then all of a sudden a warning flashed on the screen.

Sonic called over the radio claiming that the Eclipse Cannon blew up in several areas and was critically damaged, it happened when it was about too fire but as soon as it was ready too everything inside the fire control room shut down except for artificial gravity. Green had gotten too Chris when this happened, she was glad too see him but the happiness went away quickly when a countdown timer appeared on about half of the monitors on the ARK.

The other half had Gerald Robotnik in a final video diary, the timer had on it 00:27:53:00 in other words twenty-two minutes and fifty-three seconds. Gerald was tied too a chair in the video footage shown, the world would soon get a global broadcast of what was going too happened in the video.

Nazo was friends with Shadow, Maria, Gerald and a Gizoid!? What was Nazo going too say in his final video log? Where is Nicolas in the Ark's computer network? And what is going too be revealed in Gerald's final diary entry? Is the world doomed?!

Set back and get ready for one wild ride, as we see the final chapter too Green Adventures 2, and see the ultimate fate of the world and many of our heroes and villains.


	7. Adventure 7

Chapter 7

The Fall of Shadow

Mobius a few minutes ago outside Central City news station

Agent Stewart still using his alias Franklin, and Scarlet Garcia got Mister Schmitz to safety. Scarlet still was curious about Franklin, but they were about to let the general public know about Project Shadow, but before they they could get into the news station. The global broadcast of Gerald's final video diary had began, the President of the United Federation and the President of the Unite States had gathered before this happened and were watching it.

Colonial ARK right now

Green and Chris just saw the video begin, they ran off to the fire control room where everyone was at by now. Rouge and Topaz had sent the information down to G.U.N about Project Shadow, the video had started within seconds after the countdown timer had started.

"Grandpa?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"What's this? And why isn't the cannon firing!" Neo Dr. Eggman said.

The video log had began, "the final countdown timer marking my revenge has began...soon you will all be destroyed!" Gerald said in the video, judging from the looks of things he was in he had been beaten up before the video recording began. He was chained down to a chair in the prison cell he was kept in on Prison Island 50 years ago, Sonic was kept in that very cell not to long ago. "I tried to make the world a better place in my days...I only ever wanted to help humanity, but the government wanted me to work on Project Shadow, when my granddaughter Maria became ill due to the as of yet uncured Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome or N.I.D.S for short...I had no choice but to agree to join Project Shadow in hopes of curing my precious granddaughter. But your world leaders thought I'd use Shadow to take over the world and not help it, I didn't care what they'd do to me...but when they took Maria away from me by murdering her I lost my mind!" Gerald said as he began to look angry but he was still restrained in his chair. "For the safety of my family the Robotnik's had to spread through out the world, my wife Jennifer Vasquez has fled with our son Geraldo Robotnik and his wife Meredith Sanders who are Maria's parents...they haven't been given the right to bury her...my daughter Bertha had to leave her husband and her little son Oliver. She went to marry a man named Ivo Kintobor in the Overland where the United Federation can never get her!" Gerald said.

"This is Gerald's final video log, and that cell is the one Sonic was in...I feared that those calculations on the walls of the cell were correct." Green said as the message continued.

"I desperately tried to hold on to my sanity after Maria died...I first lost it when I saw what those G.U.N soldiers did to her...she was blamed for something she didn't do...if this video is being seen, then Space Colony ARK has had all seven of the Chaos Emeralds placed into the Eclipse Cannon. Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere at incredible speeds, I have programmed the ARK to crash into Mobius, with its size and speed it will at least destroy the worlds population and you have no hope of avoiding this from happening...I have programmed Project Shadow to carry out my final act of revenge upon the world! All I care about now is revenge! I wish on to you all what I have suffer because of G.U.N and the world leaders! You shall all know what it feels like to have your precious loved ones taken away from you when they didn't do anything bad or wrong! You shall all perish and know what it feels like...how I felt when my granddaughter was taken away from me! You ungrateful humans shall all die! You'll all see..." Gerald said in the end of his log.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" a G.U.N officer said in the video log.

"No..." Gerald said as he held his head down.

"Prepare to open fire men by my mark, 3, 2...1! Fire!" the video went into static fuzz after this was said by a G.U.N officer, Gerald was illegally executed.

"Grandfather its one thing to destroy a planet, but destroying me along with the Robotnik's down there is madness." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"Who is that guy?" Amy asked.

"That was Prof. Gerald Robotnik, the worlds greatest scientific genius and my grandfather." Dr. Oliver Eggman said, the video message repeated itself through out the countdown.

"And it looks like the ARK is going to crash into Mobius, all of the propulsion systems are set by the computers to head right into the planet." Rouge said.

"What's going on here?!" Sonic asked as he finally came into the picture.

"Sonic!" everyone said in cheer, except the Eggmen.

"If you're looking for a show down Sonic forget it, soon this place will be gone and I'm surely not sticking around here...though I'm surprised you're still alive, I thought blowing up your capsule would've finished you off." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he walked in front of Sonic and looked down at him, before he decided to leave.

"So you're the one who blew it up!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his evil younger half-brother.

"Yes...but that doesn't matter anymore...nothing does...which is why I'm leaving the ARK." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he remotely called his Egg-O-Matic and left the Ark within minutes, meanwhile everyone else talked.

"Why that no good!" Knuckles shouted.

"Let him go Knuckles, we need to learn more on what's going on." Sonic said.

"Hey guys, you need to come follow me!" a familiar voice said.

"That voice...Nicolas!" Green said in excitement.

"Greetings my friends." the Mobian A.I said.

"How are you on the computer?" Amy asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the main observation room." Nicolas said as he activated moving sidewalk systems which quickly transported the group as they moved. "When Shadow destroyed the computer I was in, I was able to survive by accessing the rest of the ARK's network grid. I'm inside the ARK's systems and have been trying everything to override the countdown...but the programming is to strong...and it resets things...it also seems to make new fire walls for everyone I destroy for the Final Hazard Program, I can access everything else in the ARK except the Artificial Chaos creatures and the robots have gone on their own..." Nicolas explained on the way.

"So...Oliver, is there anything you want to share with us?" Green asked his former friend.

"I found this on Prison Island when I broke into the facility, it contains the last log entry in my grandfather's diary...though it sounded like several entries merged into one." Oliver Eggman said as he gave the disc to Rouge, she put it into a computer terminal. Nicolas easily displayed the information for them to read.

Rouge read out loud the log, "I don't know quite what happened or why...was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind, but then the military guards landed on the colony that day. And were ordered to destroy what I had created, and everything regarding it...my colleges...my granddaughter Maria...I hope you're all safe. The colony was shut down, probably too prevent the prototype from ending up in the wrong hands? The ARK was shut down under the belief there had been an accident, I found Maria's name among those who died on the ARK and was permitted to see her one last time. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bare the thought that she had died because of my research, what's worse my family was forced to separate and there is nothing to suggest that Nazo survived the experience of what happened on the ARK...I have lost everything! I have nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge Maria...somehow...someway...I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts, all I could think about was revenge and that most of all I wanted it all to end. Based on my research I was able to complete my original design, Project Shadow...he is pure of heart...I fear that my insanity might do something terrible to him...Shadow...I leave everything to you. Those who find this, if you wish to release Shadow into the world for a better purpose than what I could now make...but I warn you that if you unleash Shadow after I have done something to tamper with him then he'll bring destruction on to the world." Rouge finished reading the diary log, she looked at Dr. Oliver Eggman and said "so that's why you released Shadow?!" she said.

Meanwhile on Mobius

As the message was heard, many Freedom Fighter cells could only hear it on radios. Others saw it on TV, the Nerbs located deep underground didn't learn about this since their technology blocked out all human and Overlander signals, Dr. Chuck Thorndyke was with Dr. Nate Morgan, Dr. Li-Valentine and the rest of the Thorndyke family except Sam who was driving President Bush and the President of the United Federation, they were going over evacuation protocols in order to try and save the population of the world. Agent Stewart, Scarlet and Mister Schmitz watched from a video screen in Central City. Most of everyone else Green knew was at their home, and either saw the message on a TV or heard it on a radio.

Thanks to the information that Rouge and Agent Stewart sent to Commander Abraham Tower, he was able to find every single person within G.U.N and the rest of the government who was behind the cover ups. Captain Westwood and the Paladin team, led the teams that arrested all of the Black-Suited Agents, among the other corrupt agents.

Meanwhile at the main observation room

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds has been sent to the Eclipse Cannon's Cannon Core, according to all read outs the energy levels will be stronger than a super nova which will destroy the planet." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We have to stop the Chaos Emeralds before it's to late!" Tails said.

"I think we can actually stop those Chaos Emeralds, isn't that right Knuckles?" Rouge said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're the one who said the Master Emerald can control all the Chaos Emeralds, all we need to do is get the Master Emerald into the Cannon Core and use it to disable the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge explained.

"Yes...that will work!" Knuckles said.

"We'll help carry it with you." Decoe offered.

"Its the least we can do for all the trouble we've made." Bocoe said.

"Alright." Knuckles said.

"Yes! This will work, all we need to do is get the six activation keys for the Cannon Core unlocked and we'll be in business, but we'll need to split up for it to work." Green said.

"Leave all the running to me, I'm the fastest thing alive after all. Not to mention the fastest hedgehog around here!" Sonic's said with a grin as he gave a thumbs up.

"Right now I'm trying to reroute as much power from the cannon as I can, it should help buy you guys some time." Nicolas said.

"Oh I have something to do fast!" Green said as he played the Mystic Melody near a small temple just outside the room, he opened up a portal and used it to take Topaz, Amy, Chris and Mr. Tanaka to the space shuttle. Once there Green said, "if anything happens to us, you guys make it out of here do you understand?" Green said.

"Green?!" Chris said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we all make it buddy." Green said as he went back through the portal he made, it vanished after that.

"Fascinating, what was that?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"It was the Mystic Melody, an ancient power that can do many things. Among them is opening small portals, but they can only lead to another portal in the same area such as the ARK. It can make special things happen when used on these small temples you guys have seen through out the Ark, as well as some places like Central City. It can also help detect Chaos Emerald energies." Green explained.

"That's amazing." Rouge said.

"Since we don't have much time, I'm going to teach it to you all...except for Decoe and Bocoe because it can't work for robots." Green said.

"Hey!" Decoe said.

"Alright, that's good thinking, it'll make traveling the short cut to the Cannon Core and then regrouping easier." Dr. Oliver Eggman said with excitement.

"Alright guys, I'll teach it." Green said as he tough it fast, when he was finished Nicolas said.

"Before you go, I made these devices for you guys to use. I replaced the Cyclone and the Egg Walker's upgrades, Rouge this equipment is like your original pair but brand new, same with you Knuckles" Nicolas said as robotic arms gave to them their new and improved gear. "Sonic and Green, you have Flame Rings, Bounce Bracelets, Magic Gloves, and of course Sonic has the blessing of the Ancient Light on his side along with Light Speed Shoes. As for Green, I took a look into some old records of your's on the ARK and made you these." Nicolas said as the robotic arms equipped the items on to Sonic and Green, one pair of arms replaced Green's shoes with Hover Shoes with Air Shoes added, Nicolas would make sure the original shoes were packed on to the shuttle.

"Thanks Nicolas." Green said.

"Make sure Shadow has new Air Shoes, along with a Flame Ring, Bounce Bracelet and Magic Gloves. He'll need them if he's to help us." Nicolas said.

"Are you sure Shadow can help us?" Sonic asked.

"Its complicated...but know that he and I go way back." Green said to Sonic.

"Alright if you say so, let's get going everyone!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles took off, Sonic was going to make sure Knuckles got to the activation key. Decoe and Bocoe were behind them carrying the Master Emerald, Dr. Oliver Eggman in his Egg Walker, Tails in his Cyclone and Rouge the Bat headed for the routes leading to the activation keys they needed to activate.

Meanwhile, Amy and Chris snuck away from the shuttle they both want to try and convince Shadow to help them out. Everyone heading for the activation keys had many perils on their way to the keys, but ultimately they made it in time which allowed Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe and Bocoe to enter the Cannon Core Chaos Emerald Chambers.

ARK: Abandoned Lab, 19 minutes 50 seconds to colony impact

"I think we're lost?" Chris said.

"Maybe...where did Shadow go anyway?" Amy said as a door opened up all of a sudden.

"Amy look! It's Shadow." Chris said as she pointed out Shadow.

"Alright, let's go and ask him." Amy said as she and Chris ran towards Shadow and stopped behind him.

"Shadow!" Chris said.

"Can you please help us Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Why bother? All is going according to plan, there's no need to do anything. Those fools will suffer for what happened to Maria." Shadow said.

"How can you say that?" Amy said.

"Its true, its pointless to do anything now. All you can do is like me, stand here and watch as the world ends." Shadow said.

"How can you just let that happen Shadow?!" Chris asked.

"Because, the Professor programmed me to carry out his orders to get all Chaos Emeralds into the Eclipse Cannon. And now we shall condemn the world for what they did to Maria all those years ago." Shadow said.

"How can you even say that Shadow?! It's not fair blaming the entire world, and countless people for something that happened 50 years ago!" Chris said, however this angered Shadow who turned around to face Chris.

"Don't you dare talk to me about fair! It was your government who ordered G.U.N to attack the ARK! It was because of them that so many people died, and they took away Maria!" Shadow said as he punched Chris, but she got back up "Maria was the only person who truly cared about me! She was my only true friend! Unlike Nazo, I can never get her back again because of them!" Shadow said in anger as he used a Homing Attack against Chris.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth when she saw Chris go flying backwards on to the floor, "Shadow...I know that a lot of people can be pretty mean, and selfish like the Professor said..." Amy said as she was thinking about Robotnik Prime, Ixis Naugus, Kodos and Snively but then she said "...but there are so many good people down there too. People who never give up on there dreams, who do everything in their power to make the world a better place." Amy said as she was thinking about her family, and friends as well as other Freedom Fighters.

"And think about it Shadow...would Maria really want revenge...would she want the world to be destroyed?" Chris said as she weakly got up, she tried to walk toward Shadow.

"Please Shadow help us." Amy asked.

Shadow then looked at the two for a moment, and they made him think of Maria and what she truly wished Shadow to do for her. "Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. that's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." as Chris came toward Shadow she collapsed forward due to the pain she was suffering, Shadow caught her with his left hand before she fell.

(That's right...I made that promise to Maria...oh Maria...Nazo...how could I have forgotten.) Shadow thought to himself as he closed his eyes, and shed a tear from his right eye.

"Shadow...are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria, and you two." Shadow said as he put Chris down gently.

"Shadow!" Green said as he came in just as Shadow was ready to leave.

"Nazo my old friend, shall we work together for old time's sake?" he said.

"...call me Green now, and you have a deal." Green said with a smirk, "but first you need to put these on." Green said as he gave Shadow his Flame Ring, Bounce Bracelet, Magic Gloves and Air Shoes.

"Thank you...Green the Hedgehog." Shadow said as he put the items on, he then took off.

"What happened to Chris?" Green asked Amy.

"Shadow attacked her not to long ago, before we convinced him to help us." Amy said.

"...I'll have a talk with Shadow after this is over, for now let's get you two to the medical facility." Green said.

"I'll make sure their taken care of Green." Nicolas said to his friend as Green made sure Amy and Chris got to the med bay closest to them before he took off for the Cannon Core.

A short while later, Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe and Bocoe arrived at the entrance of the Cannon Core Chaos Emerald Chamber. Knuckles was surprised to see that center of the chamber looked a lot like the shrine of the Master Emerald, Sonic suspected it was done to make it easier to channel and focus the energies of the Chaos Emeralds, they noticed the chamber had a biological look to it and above the shrine was something that made beating sounds like a heart. The two Mobians and two robots went forward but then they heard something, as Shadow and Green got closer Shadow was almost at the entrance. And as for Green he was behind Shadow, but he heard what everyone else was hearing and he collapsed on to his hands and knees as he heard what sounded like Gerald's voice.

"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything from me...will feel my lostand despair." Gerald's voice was heard for awhile.

Green felt a wave of powerful emotions, it felt like Gerald but at the same time it didn't. When he got up he got to heard Knuckles yell "look up there!" and a gigantic creature dropped from the ceiling after appearing out of nowhere.

"Is that...is that the prototype of the ultimate life form Gerald made?" Knuckles said.

"Oh man...this doesn't look good." Decoe said.

"He looks fun." Sonic said.

"Leave this one to me Sonic, I'll distract him while you get the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said as he stepped into the picture.

"Why don't you let me distract him, while you finish him off?" Green said as he also stepped into the picture.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said.

Green and Shadow then used Homing Attacks to get the attention of the creature, while Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe and Bocoe made their move for the Chaos Emeralds. "I forgot how strong the hide on the Biolizard is...that energy generator is his only weak spot." Green said as the Biolizard was cooling off from firing a lot of Chaos energy blasts.

Shadow was able to grind on its cooling pipes, and rode them up to the generator where he unleashed a few Homing Attacks which made the Biolizard growl in anger like a jaguar, it then summoned up a lot of the liquid around it but Shadow was able to jump up on the balls of liquid before they fired, he then hit the Biolizard while it was focused on Green. He then finished it off with Chaos Spears, by that time Knuckles placed the Master Emerald into the shrine he chanted Tikal's Prayer which disabled the Chaos Emeralds and stopped the ARK.

However the Biolizard roared one last time, and used Chaos Control and fused with the Eclipse Cannon. Knuckles wondered how the ARK was still moving but Dr. Oliver Eggman said over the radios that Nicolas gave everyone "can you hear me Sonic?! The prototype creature has fused itself to the Eclipse Cannon and is on a collision course with Mobius!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"Sonic! You know what you have to do, since the Chaos Emeralds are here." Green said.

"Right, its Super Sonic time!" Sonic said.

"You're not going without me Sonic." Shadow said.

"You to? Awesome." Sonic said.

"I'll have to sit this one out guys, my month isn't up yet...but I know you can do it." Green said as he watched both of his friends use Chaos Control with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic became Super Sonic, Shadow became Super Shadow, and Green and Knuckles along with Decoe and Bocoe watched as the Master Emerald teleported the Chaos Emeralds back to Mobius. And so Green and the others were all in the main observation room watching Super Sonic and Super Shadow fighting against the ultimate transformation of the Biolizard.

"It looks like Biolizard is now in his super form, the Finalhazard. Which is why Gerald named his program for the ARK to crash the Final Hazard program." Green said.

"This is like when Sonic saved Station Square from Chaos." Chris said.

"In many ways yes...let's hope they can make it." Green said.

"I'm sending footage from outside the ARK so people can watch Super Sonic and Super Shadow and cheer for them." Nicolas said.

As minutes went by Shadow and Sonic, worked by having one distract Finalhazard while the other attacked him on a weak spot. On Mobius everyone was cheering for the two, "go Sonic! Go Shadow!" most of the cities of the world shouted that.

"You can do it Sonic." Sam Speed said.

"Come on Sonic! Get that monster!" the Downunda Freedom Fighters cheered.

"You can do this Sonic! You're way past cool after all!" the Northern Tundra Freedom Fighters cheered.

"Come on big blue." the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters cheered.

"Save the world hedgehog." the Great Desert Freedom Fighters said.

On Angel Island the Chaotix each had something to say, "Come on! We know you can do this Sonic!" Vector said.

"Get his nasty eyes!" Charmy said.

"You can do this Sonic, you're as fast and mighty as a ninja." Espio said.

"You have the strength to do it, I know you do!" Mighty said.

"Even though I haven't known you that long Sonic...Knuckles has told me about many of the thing's you've done and I know you can do it!" Julie-Su said.

At Knothole the Freedom Fighters cheered for Sonic, along with everyone else "come on you can do it!" most of the people shouted.

"Come on sugar hog, you can do it" Bunnie said.

"Sonic...I know zat I've said many a terrible thing in the past to zu, but I know zat it's because I was jealous of how much you can do next to me...and I know zat you can do what you do with your speed! So use it to save us all!" Antoine said as he cheered for Sonic.

"Sonic...you can do it!" Rotor said.

"Oh Sonic...I know that you can do this, please save us all and come back to us." Sally said.

"Sonic! You can do it, I know because I love you!" Mina Mongoose shouted.

Egg Pyramid top

"Oh! You can do it Sonic! I know you can do it! Shadow especially! I have confidence and faith in both of you!" Bokkun shouted as loud as he could as he stood on the Egg Golem, which turned off due to the programming Nicolas did to it.

Outside of the ARK

"Let's finish this big guy off Shadow." Super Sonic said.

"Right." Super Shadow said.

"Sonic! Shadow! You can do it!" most of their friends on the ARK shouted this.

"Shadow, you're strong. I know it, remember that you promised our friend Maria, for her sake I know you can do this!" Green shouted over the radio.

And with that, Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroyed the Finalhazard. They used all of their power to put the ARK back where it belonged, but Super Shadow fainted due to removing two of his Inhibitor Rings and using full power. "Goodbye my friends..." Super Shadow said as he fell through the atmosphere, "Maria...this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you..." Super Shadow said as he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile on the ARK

"Where are they?" Green said as he looked for his friends.

"Hi guys." Sonic said as he stepped in, everyone was glad to see him.

But Rouge ran up toward him hoping Shadow was behind him, "where's Shadow?" she asked.

Sonic was silent and closed his eyes as he tried to keep his typical smile, but he just brought out one of Shadow's Inhibitor Rings that he found. Everyone was sad for Shadow's loss, but as most everyone was mourning what appeared to be the passing of Shadow, on Mobius everyone cheered for the world being saved.

"Do you really think that the Professor meant for him...for Shadow to carry out his revenge on the world?" Rouge said.

"He was what he was, a heroic hedgehog who gave his life to protect the world." Sonic said to Rouge.

"...I guess in the end...he was." Rouge said.

"Poor Shadow..." Chris said as she stopped crying.

"Guys Dr. Oliver Eggman is gone, Decoe and Bocoe are gone too." Nicolas said.

"Figures." Green said.

"Hello everyone...I'm sorry I left but...we all mourn our dead in our own way..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said over a radio from his ship that was seen heading back for Mobius, "when I was little boy...I looked up to my grandfather for everything he did in his life, I always wanted to be like him and wanted to make the world a better place, he was my hero. But after Julian did what he did, I became convinced to this day the best way for making the world better is by taking it over." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"You're still trying to take over the world?" Tails asked over the radio.

"You bet!" Decoe said.

"You're all welcome to join us" Bocoe offered.

"Green my old friend, I humbly offer you to join me with my goal for ruling the world to make it a better place." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Green was unhappy with everything that happened, but he calmly said with a smile on his face "no thanks doc, we're still Freedom Fighters and agents to G.U.N." Green said.

"Suit yourself, it means more of the world for me mwahahaha!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in a somewhat joking manner. "Though I wonder...did my grandpa mean to destroy us in the end?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"I don't know...but we all saved the world together." Tails said to everyone.

"So Rouge, you going back for jewel hunting?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...I think for the time being I'm going to give up jewel hunting...besides I'm thinking of better things than jewels right now." Rouge said as she held Shadow's Inhibiter Ring close to her heart.

"If you say so, the Chaotix would like to have a reformed Rouge the Bat on the team." Knuckles said.

"I'll think about it." Rouge said with a smile.

"You know...I think that Gerald had this all as a test to see if Shadow would choose to save the planet instead." Amy said.

"Maybe...well let's get going there's a whole blue world waiting for us down there, and a lot of people ready to welcome us home." Sonic said as everyone else left for the space shuttle, but he and Green stayed, Sonic looked back and said "sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." before he left.

"Green...we have to go." Nicolas said from a computer terminal.

"I know...but first let's get you out, are you ready bro?" Green asked his friend.

"Tempting as it is to stay in this advance network...I'd much rather be with you, after all you need me." Nicolas said with a grin.

"Then let's get going" Green said as he took out the repaired handheld form of Nicolas, and plugged it into the terminal so Nicolas could leave it. "...Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog...my old friend...wherever you are now I hope its a better place with Maria." Green said as he went for the shuttle.

Epilogue

After everyone had mourned for the loss of Shadow, they celebrated for the world being saved. Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun left the Egg Pyramid for a new base, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters went back to work after all charges were dropped from Sonic and Tails. Amy practiced in order to become a better fighter, Green and Nicolas were promoted within the ranks of G.U.N which made Green up to the third in command.

Topaz and Rouge were given a much needed vacation, Agent Stewart went back to being a part time teacher for Chris and her class. Scarlet Garcia was received greatly for her work on the Project Shadow story, and she was able to know her father could rest with the story finally revealed. Green and Nicolas would later return to Westside Island, where they'd go back to his home in the Aquatic Ruins Zone.

Knuckles and the Chaotix put the Master Emerald in a new location on Angel Island II, which helped to defend it in the future, it was rumored that Chaos and Tikal were on the original island when Knuckles shattered the Master Emerald. Silver Sonic II would be rebuilt, and work with J.J Moto in order to keep Station Square safe and sound.

Robotropolis a few days later

"That's right my Proto-Shadow rest for now, today you rest while the Neo Eggman Empire prepares for tomorrow, and tomorrow you shall give Sonic and those Freedom Fighters a run for their money." Neo Dr. Eggman said to a Shadow who was in a healing capsule.

Aquatic Ruins Zone, Green's home

"I'm really concerned with what that chamber was made out of Nicolas...it seems the day Shadow was made that many records on the ARK were purged..." Green said.

"I'm concerned as well Green, but I have far more concern with these readings we got from the ARK on the day we were on it." Nicolas said as he showed the readings to Green.

"Is that what I think it is?" Green asked.

"Yup...a few space ships from an alien civilization." Nicolas said.

"Man...what else can happen with aliens in the picture?" Green said.

"I don't know, and their markings remind me of something I've seen in the history books." Nicolas said as he was thinking about the aliens who made Earth into Mobius 12.000 years ago.

Elsewhere in an unknown location

"Ergo...is everything ready?" a robotic being said.

"But of course your mightiness, we are getting everything ready for your plans...yet I question why you wanted to use this abandoned base of all the Egg Bases." a robot that was small and round called Ergo said.

"Believe me, if the Egg Fleet among other things will go as planned we need this place..." the robot said as his red glowing eyes blinked a couple of times.

THE END?


End file.
